Ninjago-Star Wars: A New Hope
by NinjaWriterMaster
Summary: Replacing the Star Wars characters with the Ninjago characters in the Star Wars Universe!
1. Plans Stolen

Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or Star Wars. This is mainly for fun.

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away...

It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from a  
>hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic<br>Empire.  
>During the battle, Rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the<br>Empire's ultimate weapon, the Garmatron, an armored space station  
>with enough power to destroy an entire planet.<br>Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Princess Nya races home  
>aboard her starship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save her<br>people and restore freedom to the galaxy...

The yellow planet of Tatooine emerges, it's two moons glowing against the darkness. A tiny silver spacecraft, a Rebel Blockade Runner firing lasers from  
>the back of the ship, races through space. It is pursed by a<br>giant Imperial Stardestroyer. Hundreds of deadly laserbolts  
>streak from the Imperial Stardestroyer, causing the main solar<br>fin of the Rebel craft to disintegrate.

An explosion rocks the ship as two robots, C2-D2 (Cole)  
>and Z-3PO (Zane) struggle to make their way through the<br>shaking, bouncing passageway. Another blast shakes them as they struggle along their  
>way.<p>

"Did you hear that? They've shut down the main reactor. We'll  
>be destroyed for sure. This is madness!", Z-3PO said frightened.<p>

Rebel troopers rush past the robots and take up positions  
>in the main passageway. They aim their weapons toward the door.<p>

"We're doomed!", Z-3PO said.

The little C2 unit makes a series of electronic sounds that  
>only another robot could understand, but I will translate for you.<p>

"Oh man this ain't good. What do you think is gonna happen buddy?", C2 questioned his friend.

"There'll be no escape for the Princess this time", Z-3PO responded.

C2-D2 continues making beeping sounds.

"Not the answer I was looking for, but whatever.", C2 said 'under his breath'.

Tension mounts as loud metallic latches clank and the scream of heavy equipment  
>are heard moving around the outside hull of the ship.<p>

"What's that?", Z-3PO asked.

The Imperial craft has easily overtaken the Rebel Blockade  
>Runner. The smaller Rebel ship is being drawn into the<br>underside dock of the giant Imperial starship.

The nervous Rebel troopers aim their weapons. Suddenly a  
>tremendous blast opens up a hole in the main passageway and a<br>score of fearsome armored spacesuited stonetroopers (Stone Warriors) make their  
>way into the smoke-filled corridor.<br>In a few minutes the entire passageway is ablaze with  
>laserfire. The deadly bolts ricochet in wild random patterns<br>creating huge explosions. Stonetroopers scatter and duck  
>behind storage lockers. Laserbolts hit several Rebel soldiers<br>who scream and stagger through the smoke, holding shattered  
>arms and faces. An explosion hits near the robots.<p>

"I should have known better than to trust the logic of a  
>half-sized thermocapsulary dehousing assister...", Z-3PO said mad.<p>

C2 counters with an angry rebuttal as the battle rages  
>around the two hapless robots.<p>

"Don't you yell at me this is your faul-LOOK OUT", C2 screamed as he pushed his Bronzed friend out of the way.

A couple of Stonetroopers were leaning against the walls, untill they heard a deep breathing comeing their way. The seven-foot-tall Dark Lord of the Sith makes his  
>way into the blinding light of the main passageway. This is<br>Darth Garmadon, right hand of the Overlord. His face is obscured  
>by his flowing black and purple robes and grotesque breath mask, which<br>stands out next to the fascist black and red armored suits of the  
>Imperial stonetroopers. Everyone instinctively backs away from<br>the imposing warrior and a deathly quiet sweeps through the  
>Rebel troops. Several of the Rebel troops break and run in a<br>frenzied panic.

A woman's hand puts a card into an opening in C2's dome.  
>C2 makes beeping sounds.<p>

"Easy with that! I'm not as young as I used to be. I break easily these days.", the little droid says to her.

Z-3PO stands in a hallway, somewhat bewildered. C2 is  
>nowhere in sight. The pitiful screams of the doomed Rebel<br>soldiers can be heard in the distance.

"C2! C2-D2, where are you?" Z-3PO asked scared while searching for his friend.

A familiar clanking sound attacks Threepio's attention and  
>he spots little C2 at the end of the hallway in a<br>smoke-filled alcove. A beautiful young girl (about sixteen  
>years old) stands in front of C2. Surreal and out of place,<br>dreamlike and half hidden in the smoke, she finishes adjusting  
>something on C2's computer face, then watches as the little<br>robot joins his companion.

"At last! Where have you been?, Z-3PO asked.

Stonetroopers can be heard battling in the distance.

"They're heading in this direction. What are we going to do?  
>We'll be sent to the spice mine of Kessel or smashed into who knows<br>what!", Z-3PO questions his little friend.

C2 scoots past his bronze friend and races down the  
>subhallway. Z-3PO chases after him.<p>

"Wait a minute, where are you going?" Z-3P0 questions the C2 unit again.

C2 responds with electronic beeps.

"Away from here. You want to survive stick with me", C2 says.

The evil Darth Garmadon stands amid the broken and twisted bodies  
>of his foes. He grabs a wounded Rebel Officer by the neck as<br>an Imperial Officer rushes up to the Dark Lord.

"The Death Star plans are not in the main computer.", The Officer says to the Dark Lord.

Garmadon squeezes the neck of the Rebel Officer, who struggles  
>in vain.<p>

"Where are those transmissions you intercepted?", Garmadon asks.

Garmadon lifts the Rebel off his feet by his throat.

"What have you done with those plans?", He asks again, but angry.

"We intercepted no transmissions. Aaah...This is a  
>consular ship. Were on a diplomatic mission", The Rebel gets out.<p>

"If this is a consular ship...were is the Ambassador?", Garmadon asks him again even more angry.

The Rebel refuses to speak but eventually cries out as the  
>Dark Lord begins to squeeze the officer's throat, creating a<br>gruesome snapping and choking, until the soldier goes limp.  
>Garmadon tosses the dead soldier against the wall and turns to<br>his troops.

"Commander, tear this ship apart until you've found those plans  
>and bring me the Ambassador. I want her alive!", Garmadon yells.<p>

The stonetroopers scurry into the subhallways.

The lovely young girl huddles in a small alcove as the  
>stormtroopers search through the ship. She is Princess Nya<br>Organa, a member of the Alderaan Senate. The fear in her eyes  
>slowly gives way to anger as the muted crushing sounds of the<br>approaching stonetroopers grow louder. One of the troopers  
>spots her.<p>

"There she is! Set for stun!", He yells out.

Nya steps from her hiding place and blasts a trooper with  
>her laser pistol. She starts to run but is felled by a<br>paralyzing ray. The troopers inspect her inert body.

"She'll be all right. Inform Lord Garmadon we have a prisoner", He says again.

C2 stops before the small hatch of an emergency lifepod. He  
>snaps the seal on the main latch and a red warning light<br>begins to flash. The stubby astro-robot works his way into the  
>cramped four-man pod.<p>

"Hey, you're not permitted in there. It's restricted. You'll  
>be deactivated for sure...", Z-3PO starts before he is interupted.<p>

C2 beeps something to him.

"Oh shut up you mindless philosopher!", C2 snaps at him.

"Don't call me a mindless philosopher, you overweight glob of  
>grease! Now come out before somebody sees you.", Z-3PO snaps back.<p>

C2 whistles something at his reluctant friend regarding  
>the mission he is about to perform.<p>

"I can't, I have a secret mission. I have to get these plans to some old guy", C2 tells him.

Secret mission? What plans? What are you talking about? I'm  
>not getting in there!", 3PO yells at him.<p>

C2 ins't happy with 3PO's stubbornness, and he beeps angrily.

"OK...bye!", He yells back to him.

A new explosion, this time very close, sends dust and debris  
>through the narrow subhallway. Flames lick at Z-3PO and,<br>after a flurry of electronic swearing from C2, the lanky  
>robot jumps into the lifepod.<p>

"I'm going to regret this.", Z-3PO says to himself.

On the main viewscreen, the lifepod carrying the two terrified  
>robots speeds away from the stricken Rebel spacecraft.<p>

"There goes another one.", said the pilot.

"Hold your fire. There are no life forms. It must have been  
>short-circuited," The Captain says to the pilot.<p>

"You never let me shoot anything", The pilot grumbles to himself.

C2 and Z-3PO look out at the receding Imperial starship.  
>Stars circle as the pod rotates through the galaxy.<p>

"That's funny, the damage doesn't look as bad from out here.", Z-3PO says while observing the ship.

C2 beeps an assuring response.

"Yup"

"Are you sure this things safe?, 3PO asks.

Back in the ship, Princess Nya is led down a low-ceilinged hallway by a squad  
>of armored stonetroopers. Her hands are bound and she is<br>brutally shoved when she is unable to keep up with the briskly  
>marching troops. They stop in a smoky hallway as Darth Garmadon<br>emerges from the shadows. The sinister Dark Lord stares hard  
>at the frail young senator, but she doesn't move.<p>

"Lord Garmadon, I should have known. Only you could be so bold. The  
>Imperial Senate will not sit for this, when they hear you've attacked<br>a diplomatic...", Nya starts but is interupted.

"Don't play games with me, Your Highness. You weren't on any  
>mercy mission this time. You passed directly through a restricted<br>system. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies.  
>I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you.", Garmadon says to her.<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a member of the  
>Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan...", Nya starts, but is again interupted.<p>

"You're a part of the Rebel Alliance...and a traitor. Take her  
>away!", He yells to her and his troops.<p>

Nya is marched away down the hallway and into the  
>smoldering hole blasted in the side of the ship. An Imperial<br>Commander turns to Garmadon.

"Holding her is dangerous. If word of this gets out, it  
>could generate sympathy for the Rebellion in the senate.", The Commander says.<p>

"I have traced the Rebel spies to her. Now she is my only link  
>to find their secret base!", Garmadon says.<p>

"She'll die before she tells you anything." The commander says to the Dark Lord.

"Leave that to me. Send a distress signal and then inform the  
>senate that all aboard were killed!", Garmadon says coldly.<p>

Another Imperial Officer approaches Garmadon and the  
>Commander. They stop and snap to attention.<p>

"Lord Garmadon, the battle station plans are not aboard  
>this ship! And no transmissions were made. An escape pod was<br>jettisoned during the fighting, but no life forms were aboard.", Says the Second Officer.

Garmadon turns to the Commander.

"She must have hidden the plans in the escape pod. Send a  
>detachment down to retrieve them. See to it personally, Commander.<br>There'll be no one to stop us this time.", Garmadon said.

"Yes, sir."

The Imperial Stardestroyer comes over the surface of the  
>planet Tatooine.<p>

Jundland, or "No Man's Land",or "The Sea of Sand" where the rugged desert mesas  
>meet the foreboding dune sea. The two helpless astro-droids<br>kick up clouds of sand as they leave the lifepod and clumsily  
>work their way across the desert wasteland. The lifepod in the<br>distance rests half buried in the sand.

"How did I get into this mess? I really don't know how. We  
>seem to be made to suffer. It's our lot in life.", Z-3PO says.<p>

C2 answers with beeping sounds.

"I can't remeber a time when you weren't talking."

"I've got to rest before I fall apart. My joints are almost  
>frozen." Z-3PO says.<p>

C2 continues to respond with beeping sounds.

"Frozen! There are two suns here!" C2 yells at him.

"What a desolate place this is.", Z-3PO says to himself.

Suddenly C2 whistles, makes a sharp right turn and  
>starts off in the direction of the rocky desert mesas. Z-3PO<br>stops and yells at him.

"Where are you going?", Z-3PO asks him.

A stream of electronic noises pours forth from the small  
>robot.<p>

"Um...this way?"

"Well, I'm not going that way. It's much too rocky. This way  
>is much easier." Z-3PO tells him.<p>

C2 counters with a long whistle.

"OK, but there are settlements over here"

"What makes you think there are settlements over there?" Z-3PO questions him.

Artoo continues to make beeping sounds.

"Because I scanned the area"

"Don't get technical with me.", 3PO snaps at him.

Artoo continues to make beeping sounds.

"I'm not! I'm just...no. You know what? Go that way! I've got a mission. Have fun."

"What mission? What are you talking about? I've had just  
>about enough of you! Go that way! You'll be malfunctioning within a<br>day, you nearsighted scrap pile!", Z-3PO yells at him.

3PO gives the little robot a kick and starts off in  
>the direction of the vast dune sea.<p>

"And don't let me catch you following me begging for help,  
>because you won't get it." Z-3PO says rather coldly.<p>

C2's reply is a rather rude sound. He turns and trudges  
>off in the direction of the towering mesas.<p>

"Fine! Go that way you oversized Academy Award! I thought we could just have one more adventure!"

"No more adventures. I'm not going that way.", Z-3PO tells him.

C2 beeps to himself as he makes his way toward the  
>distant mountains.<p>

"I hope you melt to a golden puddle"

3PO, hot and tired, struggles up over the ridge of a dune;  
>only to find more dunes, which seem to go on for endless<br>miles. He looks back in the direction of the now distant rock  
>mesas.<p>

"That malfunctioning little twerp. This is all his fault! He  
>tricked me into going this way, but he'll do no better.", Z-3PO says to himself.<p>

In a huff of anger and frustration, 3PO knocks the  
>sand from his joints. His plight seems hopeless, when a glint<br>of reflected light in the distance reveals an object moving  
>towards him.<p>

"Wait, what's that? A transport! I'm saved!", He said happily.

The bronze android waves frantically and yells at the  
>approaching transport.<p>

"Over here! Help! Please, help!"

The gargantuan rock formations are shrouded in a strange  
>foreboding mist and the onimous sounds of unearthly creatures<br>fill the air. C2 moves cautiously through the creepy rock  
>canyon, inadvertently making a loud clicking noise as he goes.<br>He hears a distant, hard, metallic sound and stops for a  
>moment. Convinced he is alone, he continues on his way.<br>In the distance, a pepple tumbles down the steep canyon  
>wall and a small dark figure darts into the shadows. A little<br>further up the canyon a slight flicker of light reveals a pair  
>of eyes in the dark recesses only a few feet from the narrow<br>path.

The unsuspecting robot waddles along the rugged trail until  
>suddenly, out of nowhere, a powerful magnetic ray shoots out<br>of the rocks and engulfs him in an eerie glow. He manages one  
>short electronic squeak before he topples over onto his back.<br>His bright computer lights flicker off, then on, then off  
>again. Out of the rocks scurry three Jawas, no taller than<br>C2. They holster strange and complex weapons as they  
>cautiously approach the robot. They wear grubby cloaks and<br>their faces are shrouded so only their glowing eyes can be  
>seen. They hiss and make odd guttural sounds as they heave the<br>heavy robot onto their shoulders and carry him off down the  
>trail.<p>

The eight Jawas carry C2 out of the canyon to a huge  
>tank-like vehicle the size of a four-story house. They weld a<br>small disk on the side of C2 and then put him under a large  
>tube on the side of the vehicle and the little robot is sucked<br>into the giant machine. The filthy little Jawas scurry like rats up small ladders  
>and enter the main cabin of the behemoth transport.<p>

It is dim inside the hold area of the Sandcrawler. C2  
>switches on a small floodlight on his forehead and stumbles<br>around the scrap heap. The narrow beam swings across rusty  
>metal rocket parts and an array of grotesquely twisted and<br>maimed astro-robots. He lets out a pathetic electronic whimper  
>and stumbles off toward what appears to be a door at the end<br>of the chamber.

C2 enters a wide room with a four-foot ceiling. In the  
>middle of the scrap heap sit a dozen or so robots of various<br>shapes and sizes. Some are engaged in electronic conversation,  
>while others simply mill about. A voice of recognition calls<br>out from the gloom.

"C2-D2! It's you! It's you!", Z-3PO says rather happy.

A battered 3PO scrambles up to C2 and embraces him.

"He hugs me with love", the little astro droid says to himself.

The enormous Sandcrawler lumbers off toward the magnificent  
>twin suns, which are slowly setting over a distant mountain<br>ridge.

The next day, four Imperial stonetroopers mill about in front of the half-  
>buried lifepod that brought C2 and 3PO to Tatooine. A<br>trooper yells to an officer some distance away.

"Someone was in the pod. The tracks go off in this  
>direction.", The first trooper said.<p>

A second trooper picks a small bit of metal out of the sand  
>and gives it to the first trooper.<p>

"Look, sir - droids.", says the second trooper

"Look a penny", says a third trooper before he is shot be the first and second trooper.


	2. A New Home

A/N: I hope everyone is excited for the new season of Ninjago this Wednesday.

The Sandcrawler moves slowly down a great sand dune. Z-3PO and C2 noisily bounce along inside the cramped prison chamber. C2 appears to be shut off.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Z-3PO yells at him.

Suddenly the shaking and bouncing of the Sandcrawler stops, creating quite a commotion among the mechanical men. 3PO's fist bangs the head of C2 whose computer lights pop on as he begins beeping. At the far end of the long chamber a hatch opens, filling the chamber with blinding white light. A dozen or so Jawas make their way through the odd assortment of robots.

"We're doomed." Z-3PO says sadly.

A Jawa starts moving toward them.

"Do you think they'll melt us down?" Z-3PO asks his little friend.

C2 responds, making beeping sounds.

"What is it with you in melting down?"

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot! Will this never end?" Z-3PO yells at the little aliens.

The Jawas mutter gibberish as they busily line up their battered captives, including C2 and 3PO, in front of the enormous Sandcrawler, which is parked beside a small homestead consisting of three large holes in the ground surrounded by several tall moisture vaporators and one small adobe block house. The Jawas scurry around fussing over the robots, straightening them up or brushing some dust from a dented metallic elbow. They soon remove their hoods to reveal the students at Darkley's School for Bad Boys. They soon talk to among themselves.

"Oh good god! Is all this planet a desert? All this sand and no beach! What's even worse is there are two suns! I don't think my mom packed any sun screen." whinned Brad.

"Shut up! We have a customer." said Gene.

Out of the shadows of a dingy side-building limps Ed Lars, a burly man in his mid-fifties. His eyes are sunken in a dust-covered face. As the farmer carefully inspects each robot, he is closely followed by his slump- shouldered nephew, Lloyd Skywalker. A voice calls out from one of the huge holes that form the homestead. Lloyd goes over to the edge and sees his Aunt Edna standing in the main courtyard.

"Lloyd, tell Ed that if he gets a translator to be sure it  
>speaks Bocce, sweet-heart", Edna tells her nephew.<p>

"It looks like we don't have much of a choice but I'll remind  
>him", Lloyd tells her.<p>

Lloyd returns to his uncle as they look over the equipment for sale with the Jawa leader.

"Hey there shiny fella. I bet your designed for protocol" Ed says to 3PO.

"Protocol? Why it's my primary function sir" Z-3PO says politly.

"I have no need for a protocol droid." Ed says back to the droid.

"Sir - not in an environment such as this - that's why I've also been programmed for over thirty secondary functions that..." 3PO says quickly.

"What I'm lookin' for is a droid that understands the binary  
>language of moisture vaporators." Ed tell the droid.<p>

"Vaporators! Sir - My first job was programming binary load  
>lifter...very similar to your vaporators. You could say..." Z-3PO says.<p>

"Do you speak Bocce?" Ed asks.

"Of course I can, sir. It's like a second language for  
>me...I'm as fluent in Bocce..." Z-3PO is soon interupted.<p>

"All right, settle down! I'll take this one." Ed says turning to a jawa.

"Settling down, sir." Z-3PO says quietly.

"Lloyd, take these two over to the garage, will you? I want you to  
>have both of them cleaned up before dinner." Ed tells Lloyd.<p>

"But I was going into Toshi Station to pick up some power  
>converters..." Lloyd says back to his uncle.<p>

"You can waste time with your friends when your chores are done.  
>Now come on, get to it!" Ed said.<p>

"All right, come on! And the red one, come on. Well, come on,  
>Red, let's go." Lloyd says to 3PO then to a red C2 unit.<p>

As the Jawas start to lead the three remaining robots back into the Sandcrawler, C2 lets out a pathetic little beep and starts after his old friend Z-3PO.

"Z! Z! WAIT! Don't leave me buddy! I need you! Your my only friend. Well on this planet anyway..."

He is restrained by a slimy Jawa, who zaps him with a control box.

Ed is negotiating with the head Jawa. Lloyd and the two robots start off for the garage when a plate pops off the head of the red astro-droid's head plate and it sparks wildly.

"Uncle Ed..." Lloyd starts.

"Yeah buddy?" Ed asks.

"This C2 unit has a bad motivator. Look!" Lloyd says while looking at the robot.

"Hey, what're you trying to push on us?" Ed asks the head Jawa.

The Jawa goes into a loud spiel.

"Can't you just fix it. On the show, werent you an inventor or mechanic or somethin'..?" Gene asks.

"Dude! 4th wall! 4th wall!" Brad yells at him.

Meanwhile, C2 has sneaked out of line and is moving up and down trying to attract attention. He lets out with a low whistle. 3PO taps Lloyd on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir, but that C2 unit is in prime condition. A real bargain." Z-3PO comment while pointing at C2.

"Uncle Ed..." Lloyd starts.

"Yeah buddy?" Ed asks.

"What about that one?" Lloyd questions.

"What about that little blue and black one? We'll take that one." Ed says to the Jawas.

With a little reluctance the scruffy dwarf trades the damaged astro-droid for C2.

"Yeah, take it away" Lloyd says to the Jawa.

"I'm quite sure you'll be very pleased with that one, sir. He really is in first-class condition. I've worked with him before. Here he comes." Z-3PO tells his new master.

Owen pays off the whining Jawa as Lloyd and the two robots trudge off toward a grimy homestead entry.

"Okay, let's go." Lloyd says to the droids.

"Now, don't you forget this! Why I should stick my neck out for you is quite beyond my capacity!" Z-3PO says to C2

The garage is cluttered and worn, but a friendly peaceful atmosphere permeates the low grey chamber. Z-3PO lowers himself into a large tub filled with warm oil. Near the battered Landspeeder little C2 rests on a large battery with a cord to his face.

"Thank the maker! This oil bath is going to feel so good. I've got such a bad case of dust contamination, I can barely move!"

Artoo beeps a muffled reply.

"Oh yeah. With you being frozen on the planet of a billion degrees and everything"

Lloyd seems to be lost in thought as he runs his hand over the damaged fin of a small two-man Skyhopper spaceship resting in a low hangar off the garage. Finally Lloyd's frustrations get the better of him and he slams a wrench across the workbench.

"It just isn't fair. Oh, Biggs is right. I'm never gonna get out of here!" Lloyd yells out in anger.

"Is there anything I might do to help?" Z-3PO asks.

Lloyd glances at the battered robot. A bit of his anger drains and a tiny smile creeps across his face.

"Well, not unless you can alter time, speed up the harvest, or teleport me off this rock!" Lloyd says sarcasticly.

"I don't think so, sir. I'm only a droid and not very knowledgeable about such things. Not on this planet, anyways. As a matter of fact, I'm not even sure which planet I'm on." Z-3PO responds.

"Well, if there's a bright center to the universe, you're on the planet that it's farthest from." Lloyd tells him.

"I see, sir." Z-3PO says.

"Uh, you can call me Lloyd" Lloyd tells him.

"I see, sir Luke." Z-3PO says to him.

"Just Lloyd." Lloyd says while laughing.

"And I am Z-3PO, human-cyborg relations, and this is  
>my counterpart, C2-D2.<p>

"Hello." Lloyd says to the droid.

C2 beeps in response.

"Sup"

Lloyd unplugs C2 and begins to scrape several connectors on the robot's head with a chrome pick. Z-3PO climbs out of the oil tub and begins wiping oil from his bronze body.

"You got a lot of carbon scoring here. It looks like you boys have seen a lot of action." Lloyd says to the droids.

"With all we've been through, sometimes I'm amazed we're in as good condition as we are, what with the Rebellion and all." Z-3PO says non-chalant.

"You know of the Rebellion against the Empire?" Lloyd asks in exciment.

"That's how we came to be in your service, if you take my meaning, sir." Z-3PO responds.

"Have you been in many battles?" Lloyd asks again.

"Several, I think. Actually, there's not much to tell. I'm not much more than an interpreter, and not very good at telling stories. Well, not at making them interesting, anyways." Z-3PO tells him.

Lloyd struggles to remove a small metal fragment from C2's neck joint. He uses a larger pick.

"Well, my little friend, you've got something jammed in here real good. Were you on a cruiser or..." Lloyd says to the little droid.

The fragment breaks loose with a snap, sending Lloyd tumbling head over heels. He sits up and sees a twelve-inch three-dimensional hologram of Nya Organa, the Rebel senator, being projected from the face of little C2. The image is a rainbow of colors as it flickers and jiggles in the dimly lit garage. Lloyd's mouth hangs open in awe.

"Help me, Obi-Wu Kenobi. You're my only hope." The message of Nya plays.

"What's this?" Lloyd asks.

C2 looks around and sheepishly beeps an answer for Threepio to translate.

"Um...What's what?"

Nya continues to repeat the sentence fragment over and over.

"What is what?! He asked you a question...What is that? Z-3PO questions while pointing at Nya.

C2 whistles his surprise as he pretends to just notice the hologram. He looks around and sheepishly beeps an answer for Threepio to translate.

"What are you talking about? It's not my garage it's...Oh wait! You mean this? Oh, it's nothing.

Nya continues to repeat the sentence fragment over and over.

"Help me, Obi-Wu Kenobi. You're my only hope. Help me, Obi-Wu  
>Kenobi. You're my only hope."<p>

"Oh, he says it's nothing, sir. Merely a malfunction. Old data. Pay it no mind." Z-3PO tells Lloyd..

Lloyd becomes intrigued by the beautiful girl.

"Who is she? She's beautiful." Lloyd asks.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir." Z-3PO tells him.

"Help me, Obi-Wu Kenobi..."

"I think she was a passenger on our last voyage. A person of some importance, sir - I believe. Our captain was attached to..." Z-3PO begins to start.

"Is there more to this recording?" Lloyd interupts.

Lloyd reaches out for C2 but he lets out several frantic squeaks and a whistle.

"Don't you touch me! You don't know what i'm packin'. I've got a saw, a laser, a scythe, uh, um a microphone I think?"

"Behave yourself, C2. You're going to get us in trouble. It's all right, you can trust him. He's our new master." Z-3PO says to his little friend.

Artoo whistles and beeps a long message to Threepio.

"Fine. My master is Obi-Wu Kenobi, not him. This his a private message for his eyes only!"

"He says he's the property of Obi-Wu Kenobi, a resident of these parts. And it's a private message for him. Quite frankly, sir I don't know what he's talking about. Our last master was Captain Hageman, but with what we've been through, this little C2 unit has become a bit eccentric." Z-3PO says to Lloyd.

"Obi-Wu Kenobi? I wonder if he means old Ben Kenobi?" Lloyd asks himself.

"I beg your pardon, sir, but do you know what he's talking about?" Z-3PO asks Lloyd.

"Well, I don't know anyone named Obi-Wu, but old Ben lives out beyond the dune sea. He's kind of a strange old hermit." Lloyd tells the bronze droid.

Lloyd's gazes at the beautiful young princess for a few moments.

"I wonder who she is. It sounds like she's in trouble. I'd better play back the whole thing."

C2 beeps something to 3PO.

"Hey! If he takes this thing off me, i'll be able to play the entire message."

"He says the restraining bolt has short circuited his recording system. He suggests that if you remove the bolt, he might be able to play back the entire recording." Z says to Lloyd.

Lloyd looks longingly at the lovely, little princess and hasn't really heard what 3PO has been saying.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, well, I guess you're too small to run away on me if I take this off! Okay." Lloyd says as he snaps back into reallity.

Lloyd takes a wedged bar and pops the restraining bolt off C2's side.

"There you go." Lloyd says as he takes the bolt off.

The princess immediately disappears...

"Well, wait a minute. Where'd she go? Bring her back! Play back the entire message." Lloyd says to the little droid.

C2 beeps an innocent reply as Z-3PO sits up in embarrassment.

"What message?"

"What message? The one you're carrying inside your rusty innards" Z-3PO yells at him.

A women's voice calls out from another room.

"Lloyd? Lloyd! Come to dinner, sweetie!" Aunt Edna yells.

Lloyd stands up and shakes his head at the malfunctioning robot.

"All right, I'll be right there, Aunt Edna." Lloyd replies.

"I'm sorry, sir, but he appears to have picked up a slight flutter." Z tells Lloyd.

Lloyd tosses C2's restraining bolt on the workbench and hurries out of the room.

"Well, see what you can do with him. I'll be right back." Lloyd tells Z-3PO.

"Just you reconsider playing that message for him." Z-3PO says to C2.

C2 beeps in response.

"Do you think he likes me?"

"No, I don't think he likes you at all." Z-3PO responds.

C2 beeps.

"You like me though right?"

"No, I don't like you either." Z-3PO answers.


	3. Search for a Droid

**A/N: Here's chapter 3! Boy it's been awhile since i've uploaded anything. Anyway here we go. Thanks to Lya200 for being my spellchecker.**

Lloyd's Aunt Edna, a warm, motherly woman, fills a pitcher with blue fluid from a refrigerated container in the well-used kitchen. She puts the pitcher on a tray with some bowls of food and starts for the dining area. Lloyd sits with his Uncle Ed before a table covered with steaming bowls of food as Aunt Edna carries in a bowl of red grain.

"You know, I think that C2 unit we bought might have been stolen" Lloyd says nonchalant.

"What makes you think that, buddy?" Ed asks.

"Well, I stumbled across a recording while I was cleaning him. He says he belongs to someone called Obi-Wu Kenobi." Lloyd responds.

Ed is greatly alarmed at the mention of his name, but manages to control himself.

"I thought he might have meant old Ben. Do you know what he's talking about? Well, I wonder if he's related to Ben." Lloyd says asking many questions.  
>Ed breaks loose with a fit of uncontrolled anger.<p>

"That old man's just a crazy old wizard. Tomorrow I want you to take that C2 unit into Anchorhead and have its memory flushed. That'll be the end of it. It belongs to us now."

"But what if this Obi-Wu comes looking for him?" Lloyd asks.

"He won't, I don't think he exists any more. He died about the same time as your father." Ed tells him.

"He knew my father?" Lloyd questions with excitment.

"I told you to forget it. Your only concern is to prepare the new droids for tomorrow. In the morning I want them on the south ridge working out those condensers." Ed orders.

"Yes, sir. I think those new droids are going to work out fine. In fact, I, uh, was also thinking about our agreement about my staying on another season. And if these new droids do work out, I want to transmit my application to the Academy this year." Lloyd says with a new hope** (A/N: see what I did there)**

Ed's face becomes a scowl, although he tries to suppress it.

"You mean the next semester before harvest?"

"Sure, there're more than enough droids." Lloyd tells him.

"Harvest is when I need you the most. Only one more season. This year we'll make enough on the harvest so I'll be able to hire some more hands. And then you can go to the Academy next year." Ed tells him back.

Lloyd continues to toy with his food, not looking at his uncle.

'You must understand I need you here, buddy." Ed tries to make him feel better.

"But it's a whole 'nother year." Lloyd whines.

"Look, it's only one more season." Ed tries to tell him.

Lloyd pushes his half-eaten plate of food aside and stands.

"Yeah, that's what you said last year when Biggs and Tank left." Lloyd said sternly.

"Where are you going?" Edna asks.

"It looks like I'm going nowhere. I have to finish cleaning those droids." Lloyd replys.

Resigned to his fate, Lloyd paddles out of the room. Ed mechanically finishes his dinner.

"Sweetie, he can't stay here forever. Most of his friends have gone. It means so much to him." Edna tells her husband.

"I'll make it up to him next year, sugar plump. I promise." Ed says.

"Lloyd's just not a farmer, Ed. He has too much of his father in him." Edna reasurres him.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Ed said.

The giant twin suns of Tatooine slowly disappear behind a distant sea of sand range. Lloyd stands watching them for a few moments, then reluctantly enters the doomed entrance to the homestead.

Lloyd enters the garage to discover the robots nowhere insight. He takes a small control box from his utility belt similar to the one the Jawas were carrying. He activates the box, which creates a low hum, and 3PO, letting out a short yell, pops up from behind the Skyhopper spaceship.

"What are you doing hiding there?" Lloyd asked

Z-3PO stumbles forward, but C2 is still nowhere in sight.

"It wasn't my fault, sir. Please don't deactivate me. I told him not to go, but he's faulty, malfunctioning; kept babbling on about his mission." 3PO rambled on.

"Oh, no!" Lloyd said looking around.

Lloyd races out of the garage followed by 3PO.

Lloyd rushes out of the small doomed entry to the homestead and searches the darkening horizon for the small triped astro-robot. 3PO struggles out of the homestead and on the salt flat as Luke scans the landscape with his electrobinoculars. 

"That C2 unit has always been a problem. These astro-droids are getting quite out of hand. Even I can't understand their logic at times." Z says.

"How could I be so stupid? He's nowhere in sight. Blast it!" Lloyd said becaming angry.

"Pardon me, sir, but couldn't we go after him?" Z asks.

"It's too dangerous with all the Sandpeople around. We'll have to wait until morning." Lloyd said.

Ed yells up from the homestead plaza.

"Lloyd, I'm shutting the power down for the night."

"All right, I'll be there in a few minutes. Boy, am I gonna get it." Lloyd said to himself.

He takes one final look across the dim horizon.

"You know that little droid is going to cause me a lot of trouble." Lloyd said to Z-3PO.

"Oh, he excels at that, sir." 3PO tells him.

(The Next Day, This Happened)

Morning slowly creeps into the sparse but sparkling oasis of the open courtyard. The idyll is broken be the yelling of Uncle Ed, his voice echoing throughout the homestead.

"Lloyd? Lloyd? Lloyd? Where could he be loafing now!" Ed asks.

The interior of the kitchen is a worm glow as Aunt Edna prepares the morning breakfast. Ed enters in a huff.

"Have you seen Lloyd this morning?"

"He said he had some things to do before he started today, so he left early."

"Uh? Did he take those two new droids with him?"

"I think so."

"Well, he'd better have those units in the south range repaired be midday or there'll be hell to pay!"

The rock and sand of the desert floor are a blur as Z-3PO pilots the sleek Landspeeder gracefully across the vast wasteland. **(A/N: Why was 3PO driving?)**

Lloyd leans over the back of the speeder and adjusts something in the motor compartment.

"How's that!" Lloyd yells.

3PO signals that is fine and Lloyd turns back into the wind-whipped cockpit and pops the canopy shut.

"Old Ben Kenobi lives out in this direction somewhere, but I don't see how that C2 unit could have come this far. We must have missed him. Uncle Ed isn't going to take this very well." Lloyd tells his new droid friend.

"Sir, would it help if you told him it was my fault?" Z-3PO asks.

"Sure. He needs you. He'd probably only deactivate you for a day or so..." Lloyds says brightening up.

"Deactivate! Well, on the other hand if you hadn't removed his restraining bolt..." Z-3PO tells him.

"Wait, there's something dead ahead on the scanner. It looks like our droid...hit the accelerator." Lloyd orders him.

From high on a rock mesa, the tiny Landspeeder can be seen gliding across the desert floor. Suddenly in the foreground two weather-beaten Sandpeople shrouded in their grimy desert cloaks peer over the edge of the rock mesa. One of the marginally human creatures raises a long ominous laser rifle and points it at the speeder but the second creature grabs the gun before it can be fired. The Sandpeople, or Skullsken Raiders as they're sometimes called, speak in a coarse barbaric language as they get into an animated argument. The second Skullsken Raider seems to get in the final word and the nomads scurry over the rocky terrain.

The Skullsken Raider approaches two large Banthas standing tied to a rock. The monstrous, bear-like creatures are as large as elephants, with huge red eyes, tremendous looped horns, and  
>long, furry, dinosaur-like tails. The Skullsken Raiders mount saddles strapped to the huge creatures' shaggy backs and ride off down the rugged bluff.<p>

The speeder is parked on the floor of a massive canyon. Lloyd, with his long laser rifle slung over his shoulder, stands before little C2.

"Hey, whoa, just where do you think you're going?" Lloyd questions him.

The little droid whistles a feeble reply, as 3PO poses menacingly behind the little runaway.

"Oh great it's you guys. Do you mind? I got to get to Wu"

"Master Lloyd here is your rightful owner. We'll have no more of this Obi-Wu Kenobi jibberish...and don't talk to me about your mission, either. You're fortunate he doesn't blast you into a million pieces right here." Z-3PO says to C2.

"Well, come on. It's getting late. I only hope we can get back before Uncle Ed really blows up." Lloyd tells the droid.

"If you don't mind my saying so, sir, I think you should deactivate the little fugitive until you've gotten him back to your workshop." Z-3PO suggests.

"No, he's not going to try anything." Lloyd reassures him.

Suddenly the little robot jumps to life with a mass of frantic whistles and screams.

"What's wrong with him now?" Lloyd asks.

"Oh my...sir, he says there are several creatures approaching from the southeast." Z-3PO tells him.

"That's not what I said. I said there ain't a pack of menthols on this damn planet." C2 says.

Lloyd swings his rifle into position and looks to the south.

"Sandpeople! Or worst! Come on, let's have a look. Come on." Lloyd orders.

Lloyd carefully makes his way to the top of a rock ridge and scans the canyon with his electrobinoculars. He spots the two riderless Banthas. Threepio struggles up behind the young adventurer.

"There are two Banthas down there but I don't see any...wait a second, they're Sandpeople all right. I can see one of them now." Lloyd yells.

Lloyd watches the distant Skullsken Raider through his electrobinoculars. Suddenly something huge moves in front of his field of view. Before Lloyd or 3PO can react, a large, gruesome Skullsken Raider looms over them. 3PO is startled and backs away, right off the side if the cliff. He can be heard for several moments as he clangs, bangs and rattles down  
>the side of the mountain. The towering creature brings down his curved, double-pointed gaderffii - the dreaded axe blade that has struck terror in the heart of the local settlers. But Lloyd manages to block the blow with his laser rifle, which is smashed to pieces. The terrified farm boy scrambles backward until he is forced to the edge of a deep crevice. The sinister Raider stands over him with his weapon raised and lets out a horrible shrieking laugh.<p>

"Ooh ooh! I got him" Knuckal says.

"Keep your voice down" Kruncha orders.

C2 forces himself into the shadows of a small alcove in the rocks as the vicious Sandpeople walk past carrying the inert Lloyd Skywalker, who is dropped in a heap before the speeder. The Sandpeople ransack the speeder, throwing parts and supplies in all directions. Suddenly they stop. Then everything is quiet for a few moments. A great howling moan is heard echoing throughout the canyon which sends the Sandpeople fleeing in terror. C2 moves even tighter into the shadows as the slight swishing sound that frightened off the Sandpeople grows even closer, until a shabby old desert-rat-of-a-man appears and leans over Lloyd. His ancient leathery face, cracked and weathered by exotic climates is set off by dark, penetrating eyes and a scraggly white beard. Ben Kenobi squints his eyes as he scrutinizes the unconscious farm boy. C2 makes a slight sound and Ben turns and looks right at him.

"Hello there! Come here my little friend. Don't be afraid." Ben tells the little droid.

C2 waddles over to were Lloyd lies crumpled in a heap and begins to whistle and beep his concern. Ben puts his hand on Lloyd's forehead and he begins to come around.

"Don't worry, he'll be all right." Ben reassures him.

"What happened?" Lloyd asks.

"Rest easy, son, you've had a busy day. You're fortunate you're still in one piece." Ben tells him.

"Ben? Ben Kenobi! Boy, am I glad to see you!" Lloyd yells.

"The Jundland wastes are not to be traveled lightly. Tell me young Lloyd, what brings you out this far?" Ben asks.

"Oh, this little droid! I think he's searching for his former master...I've never seen such devotion in a droid before...there seems to be no stopping him. He claims to be the property of an Obi-Wu Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know who he's talking about?" Lloyd questioned.

Ben ponders this for a moment, scratching his scruffy beard.

"Obi-Wu Kenobi...Obi-Wu? Now thats a name I haven't heard in a long time...a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away."** (A/N: Yeah that's right. I said it.)**

"I think my uncle knew him. He said he was dead." Lloyd says moving the conversation.

"Oh, he's not dead, not...not yet." Ben said.

"You know him!" Lloyd asks happily.

"Well of course, of course I know him. He's me! I haven't gone by the name Obi-Wu since oh, before you were born." Wu tells him.

"Then the droid does belong to you." Lloyd tells him.

"Don't seem to remember ever owning a droid. Very interesting..." Wu said.

He suddenly looks up at the overhanging cliffs.

"I think we better get indoors. The Sandpeople are easily startled but they will soon be back and in greater numbers." Wu tells him.

Lloyd sits up and rubs his head. C2 lets out a pathetic beep causing Lloyd to remember something. He looks around.

"Threepio!" Lloyd yells.

Little C2 stands at the edge of a large sand pit and begins to chatter away in electronic whistles and beeps. Lloyd and Wu stand over a very dented and tangled 3PO lying half  
>buried in the sand. One of his arms has broken off. Lloyd tries to revive the inert robot by shaking him and then flips a hidden switch on his back several times until finally the mechanical man's systems turn on.<p>

"Where am I? I must have taken a bad step..."

"Can you stand? We've got to get out of here before the Sandpeople return." Lloyd asks.

"I don't think I can make it. You go on, Master Lloyd. There's no sense in you risking yourself on my account. I'm done for." Z-3PO tells him.

C2 makes a beeping sound.

"You heard him. We all heard him! Let's get going."

"No, you're not. What kind of talk is that?" Lloyd says to him.

Lloyd and Wu help the battered robot to his feet. Little C2 watches from the top of the pit. Wu glances around suspiciously. Sensing something, he stands up and sniffs the air.

"Quickly, son...they're on the move."


	4. A Past and A Plan

The small, spartan hovel is cluttered with desert junk but still manages to radiate an air of time-worn comfort and security. Lloyd is in one corner repairing Threepio's arm, as old Wu sits thinking.

"No, my father didn't fight in the wars. He was a navigator on a spice freighter." Lloyd tells Wu.

"That's what your uncle told you. He didn't hold with your father's ideals. Thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved." Wu told him.

"You fought in the Clone Wars?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, I was once a Ninja Knight the same as your father." Wu said.

"I wish I'd known him." Lloyd said sadly.

"He was the best star-pilot in the galaxy, and a cunning warrior. I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself. And he was a good friend. A good brother. Which reminds me..." Wu said reminding himself of the good days.

Wu gets up and goes to a chest where he rummages around. As Lloyd finishes repairing 3PO and starts to fit the restraining bolt back on, 3PO looks at him nervously. Lloyd thinks about the bolt for a moment then puts it on the table. Wu shuffles up and presents Lloyd with a short handle with several electronic gadgets attached to it.

"I have something here for you. Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He feared you might follow old Obi-Wu on some damned-fool idealistic crusade like your father did." Wu said laughing a little.

"Sir, if you'll not be needing me, I'll close down for awhile." Z-3PO says to Lloyd.

"Sure, go ahead." Lloyd tells him.

Wu hands Lloyd the lightsaber.

"What is it?" Lloyd asks.

"Your fathers lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Ninja Knight. Not as clumsy or as random as a blaster." Wu says to Lloyd.

Lloyd pushes a button on the handle. A long beam shoots out about four feet and flickers there. The light plays across the ceiling.

"An elegant weapon for a more civilized time. For over a thousand generations the Ninja Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times, before the Empire." Wu says a little to himself.

Lloyd hasn't really been listening.

"How did my father die?" Lloyd asked.

"A young Ninja named Darth Garmadon, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Ninja Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father. Now the Ninja are all but extinct. Garmadon was seduced by the dark side of Spinjitzu." Wu explained.

"Spinjitzu?" Lloyd questioned.

"Well, Spinjitzu is what gives a Ninja his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together." Wu explained again.

C2 makes beeping sounds.

"If were dont talking about crazy religions, I've got a message from a fine lookin' girl inside me."

"Now, let's see if we can't figure out what you are, my little friend. And where you come from." Wu says walking to the droid.

"I saw part of the message he was..." Lloyd started.

Lloyd is cut short as the recorded image of the beautiful young Rebel princess is projected from C2's face.

"There she is!" C2 beeps happily.

"I seem to have found it." Wu says proudly.

Lloyd stops his work as the lovely girl's image flickers before his eyes.

"General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this C2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wu Kenobi, you're my only hope." Nya's recording says all the way through.

There is a little static and the transmission is cut short. Old Wu leans back and scratches his head. He silently puffs on a tarnished chrome water pipe. Lloyd has stars in his eyes.

"You must learn the ways of Spinjitzu if you're to come with me to Alderaan."

"Alderaan? I'm not going to Alderaan. I've got to go home. It's late, I'm in for it as it is." Lloyd chuckles.

"I need your help, Lloyd. She needs your help. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing." Wu says hoping to change his mind.

"I can't get involved! I've got work to do! It's not that I like the Empire. I hate it! But there's nothing I can do about it right now. It's such a long way from here." Lloyd yells getting angry.

"That's your uncle talking." Wu told him.

"Oh, God, my uncle. How am I ever going to explain this?" Lloyd sighed.

"Learn about spinjitzu, Lloyd." Wu says to the young man.

"Look, I can take you as far as Anchorhead. You can get a transport there to Mos Eisley or wherever you're going." Lloyd said to Wu

"You must do what you feel is right, of course." Wu said.

*SPACE*

An Imperial Stardestroyer heads toward the evil planet-like battle station: the Garmatron!

Eight Imperial senators and generals sit around a black conference table. Imperial stonetroopers stand guard around the room. Commander Tagge, a young, slimy-looking general, is speaking.

"Until this battle station is fully operational we are vulnerable. The Rebel Alliance is too well equipped. They're more dangerous than you realize."

The bitter Admiral Motti twists nervously in his chair.

"Dangerous to your starfleet, Commander, not to this battle station!"

"The Rebellion will continue to gain a support in the Imperial Senate as long as..." Tagge starts.

Suddenly all heads turn as Commander Tagge's speech is cut short and the Grand Moff Kozu, governor of the Imperial outland regions, enters. He is followed by his powerful ally, The Sith Lord, Darth Garmadon. All of the generals stand and bow before the thin, evil-looking governor as he takes his place at the head of the table. The Dark Lord stands behind him.

"The Imperial Senate will no longer be of any concern to us. I've just received word that the Emperor has dissolved the council permanently. The last remnants of the Old Republic have been swept away." Kozu tells them all.

"That's impossible! How will the Emperor maintain control without the bureaucracy?" Tagge asks.

"The regional governors now have direct control over territories. Fear will keep the local systems in line. Fear of this battle station." Kozu says proudly.

"And what of the Rebellion? If the Rebels have obtained a complete technical readout of this station, it is possible, however unlikely, that they might find a weakness and exploit it." Tagge says to him.

"The plans you refer to will soon be back in our hands." Garmadon reassures him.

"Any attack made by the Rebels against this station would be a useless gesture, no matter what technical data they've obtained. This station is now the ultimate power in the universe. I suggest we use it!" Motti suggests.

"Don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed. The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of Spinjitzu." Garmadon says coldly.

"Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer's ways, Lord Garmadon. Your sad devotion to that ancient religion has not helped you conjure up the stolen data tapes, or given you clairvoyance enough to find the Rebel's hidden fort..." Motti starts to become angry with Garmadon.

Suddenly Motti chokes and starts to turn blue under Garmadon's spell.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing." Garmadon tells him, still choking him

"Enough of this! Garmadon, release him!" Kozu orders

"As you wish." Garmadon obeys.

"This bickering is pointless. Lord Garmadon will provide us with the location of the Rebel fortress by the time this station is operational. We will then crush the Rebellion with one swift stroke." Kozu states.

*TATOOINE*

The speeder stops before what remains of the huge Jawas Sandcrawler. Lloyd and Wu walk among the smoldering rubble and scattered bodies.

"It looks like Sandpeople did this, all right. Look, here are Gaffi sticks, Bantha tracks. It's just...I never heard of them hitting anything this big before." Lloyd says shocked.

Wu is crouching in the sand studying the tracks.

"They didn't. But we are meant to think they did. These tracks are side by side. Sandpeople always ride single file to hide there numbers." Wu tells him.

"These are the same Jawas that sold us C2 and 3PO.

"And these blast points, too accurate for Sandpeople. Only Imperial stonetroopers are so precise." Wu tells him

"Why would Imperial troops want to slaughter Jawas?" Lloyd questioned.

Lloyd looks back at the speeder where C2 and Z-3PO are inspecting the dead Jawas, and put two and two together.

"If they traced the robots here, they may have learned who they sold them to. And that would lead them home! Lloyd says shocked.

Lloyd reaches a sudden horrible realization, then races for the speeder and jumps it.

"Wait, Lloyd! It's too dangerous." Wu yells.

Lloyd races off leaving Wu and the two robots alone with the burning Sandcrawler. 


	5. A Good Ol' Bar Fight

The speeder roars up to the burning homestead. Lloyd jumps out and runs to the smoking holes that were once his home. Debris is scattered everywhere and it looks as if a great battle has taken place.

"Uncle Ed! Aunt Edna! Uncle Ed!" Lloyd shouts.

Lloyd stumbles around in a daze looking for his aunt and uncle. Suddenly he comes upon their smoldering remains. He is stunned, and cannot speak. Hate replaces fear and a new  
>resolve comes over him.<p>

*SPACE*

Imperial TIE fighter races toward the Garmatron.

Two stonetroopers open an electronic cell door and allow several Imperial guards to enter. Princess Nya's face is filled with defiance, which slowly gives way to fear as a giant black torture robot enters, followed by Darth Garmadon.

"And, now Your Highness, we will discuss the location of your hidden Rebel base." Garmadon says evily.

The torture robot gives off a steady beeping sound as it approaches Princess Nya and extends one of its mechanical arms bearing a large hypodermic needle. The door slides shut and the long cell block hallway appears peaceful. The muffled screams of the Rebel princess are barely heard.

*TATOOINE*

There is a large bonfire of Jawa bodies blazing in front of the Sandcrawler as Wu and the robots finish burning the dead. Lloyd drives up in the speeder and Wu walks over to him.

"There's nothing you could have done, Lloyd, had you been there. You'd have been killed, too, and the droids would be in the hands of the Empire." Wu tells him.

"I want to come with you to Alderaan. There's nothing here for me now. I want to learn the ways of Spinjitzu and become a Ninja like my father.

The Landspeeder with Lloyd, C2, Z-3PO, and Wu in it zooms across the desert. The speeder stops on a bluff overlooking the spaceport at Mos Eisley. It is a haphazard array of low, grey, concrete structures and semi-domes. A harsh gale blows across the stark canyon floor. Lloyd adjusts his goggles and walks to the edge of the craggy bluff where  
>Wu is standing.<p>

"Mos Eisley Spaceport. You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious." Wu tells everyone

Wu looks over at Lloyd, who gives the old Ninja a determined smile.

The speeder is stopped on a crowded street by several combat-hardend stonetroopers who look over the two robots. A Trooper questions Lloyd.

"How long have you had these droids?"

About three or four seasons." Lloyd lies

"They're for sale if you want them." Wu lies.

"Let me see your identification." The stonetrooper demands.

Lloyd becomes very nervous as he fumbles to find his ID while Wu speaks to the Trooper in a very controlled voice.

"You don't need to see his identification." Wu says waving his hand.

"We don't need to see his identification." The tooper repeats.

"These are not the droids your looking for." Wu says waving his hand again.

"These are not the droids we're looking for." The trooper repeats again

"He can go about his business." Wu says waving his hand yet again.

"You can go about your business." The trooper repeats for a third time.

"Move along." Wu says Lloyd

"Move along. Move along." The trooper repeats for the last time.

The speeder pulls up in front of a rundown blockhouse cantina on the outskirts of the spaceport. Various strange forms of transport, including several unusual beasts of burden, are parked outside the bar. A Jawa runs up and begins to fondle the speeder.

"I can't abide these Jawas. Disgusting creatures." 3PO says.

As Lloyd gets out of the speeder he tries to shoo the Jawa away.

"Go on, go on. I can't understand how we got by those troopers. I thought we were dead." Lloyd says relieved.

"Spinjitzu can have a strong influence on the weak-minded. You will find it a powerful ally." Wu tells him.

"Do you really think we're going to find a pilot here that'll take us to Alderaan?" Lloyd asks.

"Well, most of the best freighter pilots can be found here. Only watch your step. This place can be a little rough." Wu warns him.

"I'm ready for anything." Lloyd said determined.

"Come along, Artoo." Z-3PO tells his little friend.

The young adventurer and his two mechanical servants follow Wu Kenobi into the smoke-filled cantina. The murky, moldy den is filled with a startling array of weird and exotic alien creatures and monsters at the long metallic bar. At first the sight is horrifying. One-eyed, thousand-eyed, slimy, furry, scaly, tentacled, and clawed creatures huddle over drinks. Wu moves to an empty spot at the bar near a group of repulsive but human scum. A huge, rough-looking Bartender stops Lloyd and the robots.

"We don't serve their kind here!" The bartender shouts.

Luke still recovering from the shock of seeing so many outlandish creatures, doesn't quite catch the bartender's drift.

"What?" Lloyd asks.

"Your droids. They'll have to wait outside. We don't want them here." The bartender orders.

Lloyd looks at old Wu, who is busy talking to one of the Galactic pirates. He notices several of the gruesome creatures along the bar are giving him a very unfriendly glare. Lloyd pats 3PO on the shoulder.

"Listen, why don't you wait out by the speeder. We don't want any trouble." Lloyd says politely.

"I heartily agree with you sir." 3PO aggrees.

"Oh that bartender better hope he don't run into me in a dark alley! I'll mess his face up, racist punk." C2 threatens.

3PO and his stubby partner go outside and most of the creatures at the bar go back to their drinks. Wu is standing next to Kaibacca, an eight-foot-tall- savage-looking creature resembling a huge grey bushbaby monkey with fierce baboon-like fangs. His large blue eyes dominate a fur-covered face and soften his otherwise awesome appearance. Over his matted, furry body he wears two chrome bandoliers, and little else. He is a two-hundred-year-old Wookiee and a sight to behold. Wu speaks to the Wookiee, pointing to Lloyd several times during his conversation and the huge creature suddenly lets out a horrifying laugh. Lloyd is more than a little bit disconcerted and pretends not to hear the conversation between Wu and the giant Wookiee. Lloyd is terrified but tries not to show it. He quietly sips his drink, looking over the crowd for a more sympathetic ear  
>or whatever. A large, multiple-eyed Creature gives Lloyd a rough shove.<p>

"Negola dewaghi wooldugger?!" The creature yells in his language.

The hideous freak is obviously drunk. Lloyd tries to ignore the creature and turns back on his drink. A short, grubby Human and an even smaller rodent-like beast join the belligerent monstrosity.

"He doesn't like you." he says.

"I'm sorry." Lloyd appologizes.

"I don't like you either!" he yells.

The big creature is getting agitated and yells out some unintelligible gibberish at the now rather nervous, young adventurer.

"You just watch yourself. We're wanted men. I have the death sentence in twelve systems." He warns.

"I'll be careful than." Lloyd says calmly.

"You'll be dead." He pushes Lloyd.

The rodent lets out a loud grunt and everything at the bar moves away. Lloyd tries to remain cool but it isn't easy. His three adversaries ready their weapons. Old Wu moves in behind Lloyd.

"This little one isn't worth the effort. Come let me buy you something..." Wu offers.

A powerful blow from the unpleasant creature sends the young would-be Ninja sailing across the room, crashing through tables and breaking a large jug filled with a foul-looking liquid. With a blood curdling shriek, the monster draws a wicked chrome laser pistol from his belt and levels it at old Wu. The bartender panics.

"No blasters! No blaster!"

With astounding agility old Wu's laser katanna sparks to life and in a flash. An arm lies on the floor. The rodent is cut in two and the giant multiple-eyed creature lies doubled, cut from chin to groin. Ben carefully and precisely turns off his laser katanna and replaces it on his utility belt. Lloyd, shaking and totally amazed at the old man's abilities, attempts  
>to stand. The entire fight has lasted only a matter of seconds. The cantina goes back to normal, although Wu is given a respectable amount of room at the bar. Lloyd, rubbing his bruised head, approaches the old man with new awe. Wu points the the Wookiee.<p>

"This is Kaibacca. He's first-mate on a ship that might suit our needs." Wu says calmly.


	6. New Friends

3PO paces in front of the cantina as C2 carries on anelectronic conversation with another little red astro-droid. A creature comes out of the cantina and approaches two  
>stonetroopers in the street.<p>

"I don't like the look of this." Z-3PO says worriedly.

Inside the catania, strange creatures play exotic big band music on odd-looking instruments as Lloyd, still giddy, downs a fresh drink and follows Wu and Kaibacca to a booth where Jay Solo is sitting. Jay is a tough, roguish starpilot about thirty years old. A mercenary on a starship, he is simple, sentimental, and cocksure.

"Jay Solo. I'm captain of the Destiny's Bounty and the only actor whose career wasn't detroyed by this movie. Kai here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system." Jay says cocky.

"Yes, indeed. If it's a fast ship." Wu tells him

"Fast ship? You've never heard of the Destiny's Bounty?" Jay asked.

"Should I have?" Wu asked.

"It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs!" Jay replies.

Wu's reacts to Solo's stupid attempt to impress them with obvious misinformation.

"I've outrun Imperial starships, not the local bulk-cruisers, mind you. I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now. She's fast enough for you, old man. What's the cargo?" Jay continues talking about his ship.

"Only passengers. Myself, the boy, two droids, and no questions asked." Wu answers his question.

"What is it? Some kind of local trouble?" Jay asked interested.

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements." Wu answered.

"Well, that's the trick, isn't it? And it's going to cost you something extra. Ten thousand in advance." Jay made an offer.

"Ten thousand? We could almost buy our own ship for that!" Lloyd yells.

"But who's going to fly it, kid! You?" Jay asked him angry.

"You bet I could. I'm not such a bad pilot myself! We don't have to sit here and listen..." Lloyd replied to Jay then spoke to Wu.

"We haven't that much with us. But we could pay you two thousand now, plus fifteen when we reach Alderaan." Wu offered.

"Seventeen, huh!" Jay said impressed.

Jay ponders this for a few moments.

"Okay. You guys got yourself a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay Ninety-four." Jay tells them.

"Ninety-four." Wu repeats.

"Looks like somebody's beginning to take an interest in your handiwork."

Ben and Luke turn around to see four Imperial stonetroopers looking at the dead bodies and asking the bartenders some questions. The bartender points to the booth.

"All right, we'll check it out." The trooper says.

The stonetroopers look over at the booth but Lloyd and Wu are gone. The bartender shrugs his shoulders in puzzlement.

"Seventeen thousand! Those guys must really be desperate. This could really save my neck. Get back to the ship and get her ready." Jay tells Kai.

"You'll have to sell your speeder." Wu tells Lloyd.

"That's okay. I'm never coming back to this planet again." Lloyd responds.

As Jay is about to leave, Skaildor **(A/N: The Constrictai General)**,a slimy black-faced snake alien with a long face and short fangs., pokes a gun in his side. The creature speaks in a foreign tongue.

"Going somewhere, Solo?" Skaildor asks.

"Yes, Skaildor. As a matter of fact, I was just going to see your boss. Tell Pythor that I've got his money." Jay demands.

Jay sits down and the alien sits across from him holding the gun on him.

"It's too late. You should have paid him when you had the chance. Pythor's put a price on your head, so large that every bounty hunter in the galaxy will be looking for you. I'm lucky I found you first." Skaildor informs him.

"Yeah, but this time I got the money." Jay says.

"If you give it to me, I might forget I found you." Skaildor offers.

"I don't have it with me. Tell Pythor..." Jay starts.

"Pythor's through with you. He has no time for smugglers who drop their shipments at the first sign of an Imperial cruiser." Skaildor insults him.

"Even I get boarded sometimes. Do you think I had a choice?" Jay asked.

Jay slowly reaches for his gun under the table.

"You can tell that to Pythor. He may only take your ship." Skaildor informs him.

"Over my dead body." Jay speaks angrily.

"That's the idea. I've been looking forward to killing you for a long time." Skaildor says happily.

"Yes, I'll bet you have." Jay says smirking

Suddenly the slimy alien dies in a blinding flash of light. Jay pulls his smoking gun from beneath the table as the other patron look on in bemused amazement. Jay gets up and starts out of the cantina, flipping the bartender some coins as he leaves.

"Sorry about the mess." Jay appologizes.

*SPACE*

Several TIE fighters approach the Garmatron.

"Her resistance to the mind probe is considerable. It will be some time before we can extract any information from her." Garmadon informs Kozu.

An Imperial Officer interrupts the meeting.

"The final check-out is complete. All systems are operational. What course shall we set?" The Imperial Officer asks.

"Perhaps she would respond to an alternative form of persuasion." Kozu spoke.

"What do you mean?" Garmadon asked.

"I think it is time we demonstrate the full power of this station. Set your course for Princess Nya's home planet of Alderaan." Kozu answered and ordered.

"With pleasure." the officer obeyed.

*TATOOINE*

Four heavily-armed stonetroopers move menacingly along a narrow slum alleyway crowed with darkly clad creatures hawking exotic goods in the dingy little stalls. Men, monsters, and robots crouch in the waste-filled doorways, whispering and hiding from the hot winds.

"Lock the door, C2." Z-3PO told him.

"Nah. Let's leave it open and tell them we're the droids they're looking for." C2 responds sarcasticly.

One of the troopers checks a tightly locked door and moves on down the alleyway. The door slides open a crack and 3PO peeks out. C2 is barely visible in the background.

"All right, check that side of the street. It's secure. Move on to the next door." one of the troopers says.

The door opens, 3PO moves into the doorway.

"I would much rather have gone with Master Lloyd than stay here with you. I don't know what all the trouble is about, but I'm sure it must be your fault." Z-3PO said angrily.

Artoo makes beeping sounds.

"Oh fuck you"

"You watch your language!" Z-3PO orders.

Wu and Lloyd are standing in a sleazy used speeder lot, talking with a tall, grotesque, insect-like used speeder dealer. Strange exotic bodies and spindly-legged beasts pass by as the insect concludes the sale by giving Lloyd some coins.

"He says it's the best he can do. Since the XP-38 came out, they're just not in demand." Lloyd says embarrassed.

"It will be enough." Wu informs him.

Wu and Lloyd leave the speeder lot and walk down the dusty alleyway past a small robot herding a bunch of anteater-like creatures. Lloyd turns and gives one last forlorn look at his faithful speeder as he rounds a corner. A darkly clad creature moves out of the shadows as they pass and watches them as they disappear down another alley.

"If the ship's as fast as he's boasting, we ought to do well." Lloyd joked.

Pythor the Hut and a half-dozen grisly snake alien pirates and creatures stand in the middle of the docking bay. Pythor is the grossest of the slavering hulks and his scarred face is a grim  
>testimonial to his prowess as a vicious killer. He is a slender, purple, snake-like creature with red eyes on and a huge ugly mouth with long white fangs..<p>

"Come on out, Solo!" Pythor demands.

A voice from directly behind the pirates startles them and they turn around to see Jay Solo and the giant Wookiee, Kaibacca, standing behind them with no weapons in sight.

"I've been waiting for you, Jabba." Jay says.

"I expected you would be." Pythor mocks.

"I'm not the type to run." Jay smirks.

"Jay, my boy, there are times when you disappoint me...why haven't you paid me? And why did you have to fry poor Skaildor like that...after all we've been through together." Pythor says a little fatherly.

"You sent Skaildor to blast me." Jay said.

"Jay, why you're the best smuggler in the business. You're too valuable to fry. He was only relaying my concern at your delays. He wasn't going to blast you." Pythor said in mock suprise.

:I think he thought he was. Next time don't send one of those twerps. If you've got something to say to me, come see me yourself." Jay threaten.

"Jay, Jay! If only you hadn't had to dump that shipment of spice...you understand I just can't make an exception. Where would I be if every pilot who smuggled for me dumped their shipment at the first sign of an Imperial starship? It's not good business." Pythor told him.

"You know, even I get boarded sometimes, Pythor. I had no choice, but I've got a charter now and I can pay you back, plus a little extra. I just need some more time." Jay told him.

"Han, my boy, I'm only doing this because you're the best and I need you. So, for an extra, say twenty percent I'll give you a little more time...but this is it. If you disappoint me again, I'll put a price on your head so large you won't be able to go near a civilized system for the rest of your short life." Pythor threaten.

"Pythor, I'll pay you because it's my pleasure." Jay smirked.

Kaibacca waits restlessly at the entrance to Docking Bay 94. Wu, Lloyd, and the robots make their way up the street. Kaibacca jabbers excitedly and signals for them to hurry. The  
>darkly clad creature has followed them from the speeder lot. He stops in a nearby doorway and speaks into a small transmitter.<p>

Kaibacca leads the group into a giant dirt pit that is Docking Bay 94. Resting in the middle of the huge hole is a large, round, beat-up, pieced-together hunk of junk that could only loosely be called a starship.

"What a piece of junk." Lloyd says angrily.

The tall figure of Jay Solo comes down the boarding ramp.

"Oh thank you. This was a gift from my brother. He died from lukemia. How do you feel now?" Jay said to him.

Lloyd looked down a little ashamed.

"Nah! I'm just kidding ya kid! I won her in a card game." Jay said laughing.

"Won? More like cheated" Kaibacca said.

"That's enough from you!" Jay yelled.

Kaibacca just rolled his eyes.

"She'll make point five beyond the speed of light. She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, kid. I've added some special modifications myself." Jay said back to Lloyd.

Lloyd scratches his head. It's obvious he isn't sure about all this. Kaibacca rushes up the ramp and urges the others to follow.

"Come on guys"

"We're a little rushed, otherwise I'd show you around since no one's trying to stop us or blast us, so if you'll hurry aboard we'll get out of here." Jay tells the others.

The group rushes up the gang plank, passing a grinning Jay.

Kaibacca settles into the pilot's chair and starts the mighty engines of the starship.

Lloyd, Wu, 3PO, and C2 move toward the Destiny's Bounty passing Solo.

"Hello, sir." Z-3PO greets Jay who just smiles back.

Eight Imperial stonetroopers rush up to the darkly clad creature.

"Which way?" The trooper asks.

The darkly clad creature points to the door of the docking bay.

"All right, men. Load your weapons!"

The troops hold their guns at the ready and charge down the docking bay entrance.

"Stop that ship! Blast 'em!" The trooper shouts.

Jay looks up and sees the Imperial stonetroopers rushing into the docking bay. Several of the troopers fire at Jay as he ducks into the spaceship. Jay draws his laser pistol and pops off a couple of shots which force the stonetroopers to dive for safety. The pirateship engines whine as Jay hits the release button that slams the overhead entry shut.

"Kai, get us out of here!" Jay yells

The group straps in for take off.

"Oh, my I'd forgotten how much I hate space travel." Z-3PO whines.


	7. Death of a Planet

The half-dozen stonetroopers at a check point hear the general alarm and look to the sky as the huge starship rises above the dingy slum dwellings and quickly disappears into the morning sky.

Jay climbs into the pilot's chair next to Kaibacca, who chatters away as he points to something on the radar scope.

"Looks like we've got company"

The Corellian pirateship zooms from Tatooine into space.

Jay frantically types information into the ship's computer. Little C2 appears momentarily at the cockpit doorway, makes a few beeping remarks, then scurries away.

"Looks like we're gonna die. I'd say it's been fun, but I'd be lying."

"It looks like an Imperial cruiser. Our passengers must be hotter than I thought. Try and hold them off. Angle the deflector shield while I make the calculations for the jump to light speed.

The Destiny's Bounty pirateship races away from the yellow planet, Tatooine. It is followed by two huge Imperial stardestroyers.

Over the shoulders of Kaibacca and Jay, we can see the galaxy spread before them. Lloyd and Wu make their way into the cramped cockpit where Jay continues his calculation.

"Stay sharp! There are two more coming in; they're going to try to cut us off." Jay informs everyone.

"Why don't you outrun them? I thought you said this thing was fast." Lloyd argued.

"Watch your mouth, kid, or you're going to find yourself floating home. We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyperspace. Besides, I know a few maneuvers. We'll lose them!" Jay argues back.

Imperial cruisers fire at the pirateship.

The Bounty shudders as an explosion flashes outside the window.

"Here's where the fun begins!" Jay laughs.

"How long before you can make the jump to light speed?" Wu questioned.

"It'll take a few moments to get the coordinates from the navi-computer." Jay responds

The ship begins to rock violently as lasers hit it.

"Are you kidding? At the rate they're gaining..." Lloyd starts.

"Traveling through hyperspace isn't like dusting crops, boy! Without precise calculations we could fly right through a star or bounce too close to a supernova and that'd end your trip real quick, wouldn't it?" Jay told him.

The ship is now constantly battered with laserfire as a red warning light begins to flash.

"What's that flashing?" Lloyd asked.

"We're losing our deflector shield. Go strap yourself in, I'm going to make the jump to light speed." Jay ordered.

The galaxy brightens and they move faster, almost as if crashing a barrier. Stars become streaks as the pirateship makes the jump to hyperspace.

The Destiny's Bounty zooms into infinity in less than a second.

*GARMATRON*

Alderaan looms behind the Garmatron battlestation.

Admiral Motti enters the quiet control room and bows before Governor Kozu, who stands before the huge wall screen displaying a small green planet.

"We've entered the Alderaan system." Motti informs.

Garmadon and two stonetroopers enter with Princess Nya. Her hands are bound.

"Governor Kozu, I should have expected to find you holding Garmadon's leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board." Nya insulted him.

"Charming to the last. You don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your life!" Kozu yelled.

"I surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself!" Nya barked.

"Princess Nya, before your execution I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational. No star system will dare oppose the Overlord now." Kozu told her.

"The more you tighten your grip, Kozu, the more star systems will slip through your fingers." Nya insulted him.

"Not after we demonstrate the power of this station. In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that'll be destroyed first. Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the Rebel base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power, pause for dramatic effect, on your home planet of Alderaan." Kozu said.

"No! Alderaan is peaceful. We have no weapons. You can't possibly..." Nya started.

"You would prefer another target? A military target? Then name the system!" Kozu demanded.

Kozu waves menacingly toward Nya.

"I grow tired of asking this. So it'll be the last time. Where is the Rebel base?" Kozu asked frustrated.

Nya overhears an intercom voice announcing the approach to Alderaan.

"Dantooine." Nya says softly.

Nya lowers her head.

"They're on Dantooine." Nya repeated.

"There. You see Lord Garmadon, she can be with the operation. You may fire when ready." Kozu informed his troopers.

"What?" Nya asked confused.

"You're far too trusting. Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration. But don't worry. We will deal with your Rebel friends soon enough." Kozu replied.

"No!" Nya screammed

Kozu looked to Garmadon.

"She said "No". Should we still do it?" Kozu asked.

"...Yeah" Garmadon replied unsure.

A button is pressed which switches on a panel of lights. A hooded Imperial soldier reaches overhead and pulls a lever. Another lever is pulled. Garmadon reaches for still another lever and a bank of lights on a panel and wall light up. A huge beam of light emanates from within a cone-shaped area and converges into a single laser beam out toward Alderaan. The small green planet of Alderaan is blown into space dust.

*DESTINY'S BOUNTY*

Wu watches Lloyd practice the lightsaber with a small "seeker" robot. Wu suddenly turns away and sits down. He falters, seems almost faint.

"Are you all right? What's wrong?" Lloyd asked worriedly.

"I felt a great disturbance in Spinjitzu...as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened." Wu answered.

Wu rubs his forehead. He seems to drift into a trance. Then he fixes his gaze on Lloyd.

"You'd better get on with your exercises." Wu told him.

Jay enters the room.

"Well, you can forget your troubles with those Imperial slugs. I told you I'd outrun 'em." Jay says cocky.

Lloyd is once again practicing with the lightsaber.

"Don't everyone thank me at once." Jay said sarcasticly.

3PO watches Kaibacca and C2 who are engrossed in a game in which three-dimensional holographic figures move along a chess-type board.

"Anyway, we should be at Alderaan about oh-two-hundred hours." Jay lied hoping someone was listening.

Kaibacca and the two robots sit around the lighted table covered with small holographic monsters. Each side of the table has a small computer monitor embedded in it. Kaibacca seems very pleased with himself as he rests his lanky fur-covered arms over his head.

"Now be careful, Artoo." Z-3PO warned.

"I'm always careful, buddy." C2 told him.

C2 immediately reaches up and taps the computer with his stubby claw hand, causing one of the holographic creatures to walk to the new square. A sudden frown crosses Kaibacca's face and he begins yelling gibberish at the tiny robot.

"Hey! You cheated you little runt!"

3PO intercedes on behalf of his small companion and begins to argue with the huge Wookiee.

"He made a fair move. Screaming about it won't help you."

"Let him have it. It's not wise to upset a Wookiee." Jay interupts.

"But sir, nobody worries about upsetting a droid." Z-3PO says.

"That's 'cause droids don't pull people's arms out of their socket when they lose. Wookiees are known to do that." Jay smirked.

"I see your point, sir. I suggest a new strategy, C2. Let the Wookiee win." Z-3PO offered.

Lloyd stands in the middle of the small hold area; he seems frozen in place. A humming lightsaber is held high over his head. Wu watches him from the corner, studying his movements. Jay watches with a bit of smugness.

"Remember, a Ninja can feel Spinjitzu flowing through him." Wu reminded him.

"You mean it controls your actions?" Lloyd asked confused.

"Partially. But it also obeys your commands." Wu answered.

Suspended at eye level, about ten feet in front of Lloyd, a "seeker", a chrome baseball-like robot covered with antennae, hovers slowly in a wide arc. The ball floats to one side of  
>the youth then the other. Suddenly it makes a lightning-swift lunge and stops within a few feet of Lloyds's face. Lloyd doesn't move and the ball backs off. It slowly moves behind the boy, then makes another quick lunge, this time emitting a blood red laser beam as it attacks. It hits Lloyd in the leg causing him to tumble over. Jay lets loose with a burst of laughter.<p>

"Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid." Jay informed him.

"You don't believe in Spinjitzu, do you?" Lloyd questioned.

"Oh you mean that thing YOU just found out and are now judging me for not believing." Jay said with a straight face.

Lloyd rolls his eyes.

"Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field that controls my destiny." Jay said proudly.

Wu smiles quietly

"It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense." Jay said.

"I suggest you try it again, Lloyd" Wu informed him.

Wu places a large helmet on Lloyd's head which covers his eyes.

"This time, let go your conscious self and act on instinct." Wu ordered.

"With the blast shield down, I can't even see. How am I supposed to fight?" Lloyd laughed.

"Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them." Wu said.

Jay skeptically shakes his head as Wu throws the seeker into the air. The ball shoots straight up in the air, then drops like a rock. Lloyd swings the lightsaber around blindly  
>missing the seeker, which fires off a laserbolt which hits Lloyd square on the seat of the pants. He lets out a painful yell and attempts to hit the seeker.<p>

"Stretch out with your feelings." Wu ordered.

LLoyd stands in one place, seemingly frozen. The seeker makes a dive at Lloyd and, incredibly, he managed to deflect the bolt. The ball ceases fire and moves back to its original position.

"You see, you can do it." Wu laughed.

"I call it luck." Jay said disbelieving.

"In my experience, there's no such thing as luck." Wu told Jay.

"Look, going good against remotes is one thing. Going good against the living? That's something else." Jay said.

Jay notices a small light flashing on the far side of the control panel.

"Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan." Jay said changing the conversation.

Jay and Kaibacca head back to the cockpit.

"You know, I did feel something. I could almost see the remote." Lloyd said to Wu.

"That's good. You have taken your first step into a larger world." Wu told him.

*GARMATRON*

Imperial Officer Cass stands before Governor Kozu and the evil Dark Lord Darth Garmadon.

"Yes." Kozu said.

"Our scout ships have reached Dantooine. They found the remains of a Rebel base, but they estimate that it has been deserted for some time. They are now conducting an extensive search of the surrounding systems." Cass informed them.

"She lied! She lied to us!" Kozu yelled.

"I told you she would never consciously betray the Rebellion." Garmadon mocked.

"Terminate her...immediately!" Kozu ordered.

*DESTINY'S BOUNTY*

The pirateship is just coming out of hyperspace; a strange surreal light show surrounds the ship.

"Stand by, Kai, here we go. Cut in the sublight engines." Jay ordered.

Jay pulls back on a control lever. Outside the cockpit window stars begin streaking past, seem to decrease in speed, then stop. Suddenly the starship begins to shudder and violently shake about. Asteroids begin to race toward them, battering the sides of the ship.

"What the...? Aw, we've come out of hyperspace into a meteor shower. Some kind of asteroid collision. It's not on any of the charts." Jay said confused.

The Wookiee flips off several controls and seems very cool in the emergency. Lloyd makes his way into the bouncing cockpit.

"What's going on?" Lloyd asked.

"Our position is correct, except...no, Alderaan!" Jay answered.

"What do you mean? Where is it?" Lloyd asked again.

"Thats what I'm trying to tell you, kid. It ain't there. It's been totally blown away." Jay answered again.

"What? How?" Lloyd asked yet again.

Wu moves into the cockpit behind Lloyd as the ship begins to settle down.

"Destroyed...by the Empire!" Wu answered this time.

"The entire starfleet couldn't destroy the whole planet. It'd take a thousand ships with more fire power than I've..." Jay started.

A signal starts flashing on the control panel and a muffled alarm starts humming.

"There's another ship coming in." Jay told everyone.

"Maybe they know what happened." Lloyd suggested.

"It's an Imperial fighter." Wu informed everyone.

Kaibacca barks his concern.

"Oh great, Jay, you missed one!"

A huge explosion bursts outside the cockpit window, shaking the ship violently. A tiny, finned Imperial TIE fighter races past the cockpit window.

"It followed us!" Lloyd yelled.

"No. It's a short range fighter." Wu said.

"There aren't any bases around here. Where did it come from?" Jay asked. 


	8. That's No Moon

The fighter races past the Corellian pirateship.

"It sure is leaving in a big hurry. If they identify us, we're in big trouble." Lloyd warns.

"Not if I can help it. Kai...jam it's transmissions." Kai orders

"It'd be as well to let it go. It's too far out of range." Wu informs Jay.

"Not for long..." Jay reasured him.

The pirateship zooms over into the vastness of space after the Imperial TIE fighter.

The tension mounts as the pirateship gains on the tiny fighter. In the distance, one of the stars becomes brighter until it is obvious that the TIE ship is heading for it. Wu stands behind Kaibacca.

"A fighter that size couldn't get this deep into space on its own." Wu tells everyone.

"It must have gotten lost, been part of a convoy or something." Lloyd suggests.

"Well, he ain't going to be around long enough to tell anyone about us." Jay threatens.

The TIE fighter is losing ground to the larger pirateship as they race over head. The distant star can be distinguished as a small moon or planet.

"Look at him. He's headed for that small moon. That's clearly a small moon and not anything else." Lloyd says.

"I think I can get him before he gets there...he's almost in range." Jay says to himself mostly.

The small moon begins to take on the appearance of a monstrous spherical battle station.

"That's no moon! It's a space station." Wu says shocked.

"It's too big to be a space station." Jay interputs.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Lloyd says softly.

"Yeah, I think your right. Full reverse! Kai, lock in the auxiliary power." Jay orders.

"Gotcha" Kai says.

The pirateship shudders and the TIE fighter accelerates away toward the gargantuan battle station.

"Why are we still moving towards it?" Lloyd asks.

"We're caught in a tractor beam! It's pulling us in!" Jay replies.

"But there's gotta be something you can do!" Lloyd yells.

"There's nothin' I can do about it, kid. I'm in full power. I'm going to have to shut down. But they're not going to get me without a fight!" Jay yells back.

Wu puts a hand on his shoulder.

"You can't win. But there are alternatives to fighting." Wu says calmly.

As the battered pirate starship is towed closer to the awesome metal moon, the immense size of the massive battle station becomes staggering. Running along the equator of the gigantic sphere is a mile-high band of huge docking ports into which the helpless pirateship is dragged.

The helpless Destiny's Bounty is pulled past a docking port control room and huge laser turret cannons.

"Clear Bay twenty-three-seven. We are opening the magnetic field." A voice over the intercom reports.

The pirateship is pulled in through port doors of the Garmatron, coming to rest in a huge hangar. Thirty stonetroopers stand at attention in a central assembly area.

"To you stations!" An officer orders.

"Come with me." Another orders.

Stonetroopers run to their posts.

A line of stonetroopers march toward the pirateship in readiness to board it, while other troopers stand with weapons ready to fire.

"Close all outboard shields! Close all outboard shields!" an officer orders.

Kozu pushes a button and responds to the intercom buzz.

"Yes." Kozu says.

"We've captured a freighter entering the remains of the Alderaan system. It's markings match those of a ship that blasted its way out of Mos Eisley." an officer informs him.

"They must be trying to return the stolen plans to the princess. She may yet be of some use to us." Garmadon suggests before leaving.

Garmadon and a commander approach the troops as an Officer and several heavily armed troops exit the spacecraft.

"Unlock one-five-seven and nine. Release charges." a voice over the intercom says.

"There's no one on board, sir. According to the log, the crew abandoned ship right after takeoff. It must be a decoy, sir. Several of the escape pods have been jettisoned." an officer tells Garmadon.

"Did you find any droids?" Garmadon asks.

"No, sir. If there were any on board, they must also have jettisoned." the Officer tells him.

"Send a scanning crew on board. I want every part of this ship checked." Garmadon orders.

"Yes, sir." the officer obeys.

"I sense something...a presence I haven't felt since...brother" Garmadon says shocked to himself.

"What was that my lord?" the officer asks.

Garmadon turns quickly and exits the hangar.

"Get me a scanning crew in here on the double. I want every part of this ship checked!" The officer orders.

A trooper runs through the hallway heading for the exit. In a few moments all is quiet. The muffled sounds of a distant officer giving orders finally fade. Two floor panels suddenly pop up revealing Jay and Lloyd. Wu Kenobi sticks his head out of a third locker.

"Boy, it's lucky you had these compartments." Lloyd says relieved.

"I use them for smuggling. I never thought I'd be smuggling myself in them. This is ridiculous. Even if I could take off, I'd never get past the tractor beam." Jay says angrily.

"Leave that to me!" Wu says.

"Damn fool. I knew that you were going to say that!" Jay tells him.

"Who's the more foolish...the fool or the fool who follows him?" Wu smirks.

Jay shakes his head, muttering to himself. Kaibacca agrees.

"Oh damn! He got you!"

The crewmen carry a heavy box on board the ship, past the two stonetroopers guarding either side of the ramp.

"The ship's all yours. If the scanners pick up anything, report it immediately. All right, let's go." a trooper says.

The crewmen enter the pirateship and a loud crashing sound is followed by a voice calling to the guard below.

"Hey down there, could you give us a hand with this?"

The stonetroopers enter the ship and a quick round of gunfire is heard.

In a very small command office near the entrance to the pirateship, a Gantry Officer looks out his window and notices the guards are missing. He speaks into the comlink.

"TX-four-one-two. Why aren't you at your post? TX-four-one-two, do you copy?" the Gantry Officer asks.

A stonetrooper comes down the ramp of the pirateship and waves to the gantry officer, pointing to his ear indicating his comlink is not working. The gantry officer shakes his head in disgust and heads for the door, giving his aide an annoyed look.

"Take over. We've got a bad transmitter. I'll see what I can do." the Ganrty officer orders.

As the officer approaches the door, it slides open revealing the towering Kaibacca. The gantry officer, in a momentary state of shock, stumbles backward. With a bone-chilling howl, the giant Wookiee flattens the officer with one blow. The aide immediately reaches for his pistol, but is blasted by Jay, dressed as an Imperial stormtrooper. Wu and the robots enter the room quickly followed by Lloyd, also dressed as a stormtrooper. Lloyd quickly removes his helmet.

"You know, between his howling and your blasting everything in sight, it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here." Lloyd says annoyed.

"Bring them on! I prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around." Jay taunts.

"We found the computer outlet, sir." 3PO says.

Wu feeds some information into the computer and a map of the city appears on the monitor. He begins to inspect it carefully. 3PO and C2 look over the control panel. C2 finds something that makes him whistle wildly.

"What have we here?"

"Plug in. He should be able to interpret the entire Imperial computer network" Wu suggests.

C2 punches his claw arm into the computer socket and the vast Imperial brain network comes to life, feeding information to the little robot. After a few moments, he beeps something.

"Found the power to the tractor beam"

"He says he's found the main computer to power the tractor beam that's holding the ship here. He'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor." Z-3PO translates.

The computer monitor flashes readouts.

"The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations. A power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave." 3PO informs everyone.

Wu studies the data on the monitor readout.

"I don't think you boys can help. I must go alone." Wu lies.

"Whatever you say. I've done more that I bargained for on this trip already." Jay says lazily.

"I want to go with you." Lloyd says to Wu.

"Be patient, Luke. Stay and watch over the droids." Wu orders.

"But he can..." Lloyd starts to suggest Jay.

"They must be delivered safely or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan. Your destiny lies along a different path than mine. Spinjitzu will be with you...always!" Wu says.

Wu adjusts the lightsaber on his belt and silently steps out of the command office, then disappears down a long grey hallway. Kaibacca barks a comment and Jay shakes his head in agreement.

"Well...he's gonna die."

"Boy you said it, Kai."

Jay looks at Lloyd.

"Where did you dig up that old fossil?" Jay asks.

"Wu is a great man." Lloyd tells him.

"Yeah, great at getting us into trouble." Jay twists his words.

"I didn't hear you give any ideas..." Lloyd says.

"Well, anything would be better than just hanging around waiting for him to pick us up..." Jay starts.

"Who do you think..." Lloyd starts.

Suddenly C2 begins to whistle and beep a blue streak. Lloyd goes over to him.

"I FOUND HER! SHE'S HERE! SHE'S HERE!"

"What is it?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir. He says "I found her", and keeps repeating, "She's here."" 3PO answers.

"Well, who...who has he found?" Lloyd asked again.

C2 whistles a frantic reply.

"Who the hell you think? The princess!"

"Princess Leia." 3PO answers.

"The princess? She's here?" Lloyd asked again.

"Princess? What's going on?" said a confused Jay

"Level five. Detention block A A-twenty-three. I'm afraid she's scheduled to be terminated." Z-3PO tells Lloyd.

"Oh, no! We've got to do something." Lloyd says.

"What are you talking about?" Jay asked.

"The droid belongs to her. She's the one in the message.. We've got to help her." Lloyd says.

"Now, look, don't get any funny ideas. The old man wants us to wait right here." Jay reminds him.

"But he didn't know she was here. Look, will you just find a way back into the detention block?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm not going anywhere." Jay said to Lloyd.

"They're going to execute her. Look, a few minutes ago you said you didn't want to just wait here to be captured. Now all you want to do is stay." Lloyd argues.

"Marching into the detention area is not what I had in mind." Jay said.

"But they're going to kill her!" Lloyd yelled.

"Better her than me..." Jay said back.

It quieted down. Lloyd wasn't sure what to do. That is, until he got an idea and went to Jay.

"She's rich." Lloyd says calmly.

Kaibacca growls.

"Oh boy, here we go."

"Rich?" Jay asked interested

"Yes. Rich, powerful! Listen, if you were to rescue her, the reward would be..." Lloyd stopped to think.

"What?" Jay asked interested.

"Well more wealth that you can imagine." Lloyd said.

"I don't know, I can imagine quite a bit!" Jay said dreamming.

"You'll get it!" Lloyd yelled.

"I better!" Jay yelled back.

"You will..." Lloyd said.

"All right, kid. But you'd better be right about this." Jay said to him.

Jay looks at Kai, who grunts a short grunt.

"Here we go"

"What's your plan?" Jay asked.

"Uh...Threepio, hand me those binders there will you?" Lloyd asked.

Lloyd moves toward Kaibacca with electronic cuffs.

"Okay. Now, I'm going to put these on you." Lloyd said calmly.

Kai lets out a hideous growl.

"Back off man!"

"Okay. Jay, you put these on him." Lloyd said a little shaky.

Lloyd sheepishly hands the binders to Jay.

"Don't worry, Kai. I think I know what he has in mind." Jay said to an angry Kai.

The Wookiee has a worried and frightened look on his face as Kai binds him with the electronic cuffs.

"Master Lloyd, sir! Pardon me for asking...but, ah...what should C2 and I do if we're discovered here?" 3PO asks.

"Lock the door!" Lloyd said.

"And hope they don't have blasters." Jay said joking a bit.

"That isn't very reassuring." 3PO replies.

Lloyd and Jay put on their armored stonetrooper helmets and start off into the giant Imperial Garmatron. 


	9. Rescue the Princess

Jay and Lloyd try to look inconspicuous in their armored suits as they wait for a vacuum elevator to arrive. Troops, bureaucrats, and robots bustle about, ignoring the trio completely. Only a few give the giant Wookiee a curious glance. Finally a small elevator arrives and the trio enters.

"I can't see a thing in this helmet. Lloyd complains.

A bureaucrat races to get aboard also, but is signaled away by Jay. The door to the pod-like vehicle slides closed and the elevator car takes off through a vacuum tube.

Several Imperial officers walk through the wide main passageway. They pass several stonetroopers and a robot similar to 3PO but with an insect face. At the far end of the hallway, a passing flash of Wu Kenobi appears, then disappears down a small hallway. His appearance is so fleeting that it is hard to tell if he is real or just an illusion. No one in the hallway seems to notice him.

Lloyd and Jay step forward to exit the elevator, but the door slides open behind them. The giant Wookiee and his two guards enter the old grey security station. Guards and laser gates are everywhere. Jay whispers to Lloyd under his breath.

"This is not going to work."

"Why didn't you say so before?"

"I did say so before!"

Elevator doors open. A tall, grim looking Officer approaches the trio.

"Where are you taking this...thing?" the officer asks.

Kai growls a bit at the remark but Jay nudges him to shut up.

"Prisoner transfer from Block one-one-three-eight." Lloyd replies.

"I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it." the officer informs him.

The officer goes back to his console and begins to punch in the information. There are only three other troopers in the area. Lloyd and Jay survey the situation, checking all of the alarms, laser gates, and camera eyes. Jay unfastens one of Kaibacca's electronic cuffs and shrugs to Lloyd. Suddenly Kaibacca throws up his hands and lets out with one of his ear-piercing howls. He grabs Jay's laser rifle.

"Look out! He's loose!" Jay shouts a fake scream.

"He's going to pull us all apart." Lloyd also fake yelled.

"Go get him!" Jay orders the other troops.

The startled guards are momentarily dumbfounded. Lloyd and Jay have already pulled out their laser pistols and are blasting away at the terrifying Wookiee. Their barrage of laserfire misses Kaibacca, but hits the camera eyes, laser gate controls, and the Imperial guards. The officer is the last of the guards to fall under the laserfire just as he is about to push the alarm system. Jay rushes to the comlink system, which is screeching questions about what is going on. He quickly checks the computer readout.

"We've got to find out which cell this princess of yours is in. Here it is...cell twenty-one-eight-seven. You go get her. I'll hold them here." Jay tells Lloyd.

Lloyd races down one of the cell corridors. Jay speaks into the buzzing comlink.

"Everything is under control. Situation normal." Han said sounding official.

"What happened?" an officer over the intercom asked.

"Uh...had a slight weapons malfunction. But, uh, everything's perfectly all right now. We're fine. We're all fine here, now, thank you. How are you?" Jay replied back getting nervous.

"We're sending a squad up." the officer told him.

"Uh, uh, negative. We had a reactor leak here now. Give us a few minutes to lock it down. Large leak...very dangerous."

"Reactor lea-?Who is this? What's your operating number? the officer asked frustrated.

Jay blasts the comlink and it explodes.

"Boring conversation anyway." Jay says twirling his gun with his finger then putting it away. "Luke! We're going to have company!" Jay yells down the hall.

Lloyd stops in front of one of the cells and blasts the door away with a laser pistol. When the smoke clears, Lloyd sees the dazzling young princess-senator. She had been sleeping and is now looking at him with an uncomprehending look on her face. Lloyd is stunned by her incredible beauty and stands staring at her with his mouth hanging open.

"Aren't you a little short to be a stormtrooper?" Nya asks.

"Well, stay here and die you stuck up bitch!" Lloyd says angry.

"Who are you?" Nya asked again.

"What? Oh...the uniform. I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you." Lloyd replied.

"Who?" Nya said confused.

"I'm here to rescue you. I've got your C2 unit. I'm here with Obi-Wu Kenobi." Lloyd told her.

"Ben Kenobi is here!" Nya yelled standing up.

"Yeah! Suddenly I'm not so short huh? Come on!" Lloyd tells her.


	10. In the Garbage

Darth Garmadon paces the room as Governor Kozu sits at the far end of the conference table.

"He is here..." Garmadon says coldly.

"Obi-Wu Kenobi! What makes you think so?" Kozu asks.

"A tremor in Spinjitzu. The last time I felt it was in the presence of my brother and old master.

"Surely he must be dead by now." Kozu suggests.

"Don't underestimate the power of Spinjitzu." Garmadon replies.

"The Ninja are extinct, their fire has gone out of the universe. You, my friend, are all that's left of their religion." Kozu tells him calmly.

There is a quiet buzz on the comlink.

"Yes." Kozu says.

"Governor Tarkin, we have an emergency alert in detention block A A-twenty-three."

"The princess! Put all sections on alert!" Kozu orders.

"Obi-Wu is here. Spinjitzu is with him." Garmadon tells him.

"If you're right, he must not be allowed to escape." Kozu tells him.

"Escape is not his plan. I must face my brother alone." Garmadon replies.

"DETENTION CELLS*

An ominous buzzing sound is heard on the other side of the elevator door.

"Kai!" Jay yells.

Kaibacca responds with a growling noise.

"What is it!" Kai asks.

"Get behind me! Get behind me!" Jay orders.

A series of explosions knock a hole in the elevator door through which several Imperial troops begin to emerge. Kai and Jay fire laser pistols at them through the smoke and flame. They turn and run down the cell hallway, meeting up with Lloyd and Nya rushing toward them.

"Can't get out that way." Jay said.

"Looks like you managed to cut off our only escape route." Nya told him.

"Maybe you'd like it back in your cell, Your Highness." Jay said sarcasticly.

Lloyd takes a small comlink transmitter from his belt as they continue to exchange fire with stonetroopers making their way down the corridor.

"Z-3PO! Z-3PO!" Lloyd yells.

"Yes sir?" Z-3PO responded over the comlink.

"We've been cut off! Are there any other ways out of the cell bay?...What was that? I didn't copy!" Lloyd yelled.

3PO paces the control center as little C2 beeps and whistles a blue streak. 3PO yells into the small comlink transmitter.

"I said, all systems have been alerted to your presence, sir. The main entrance seems to be the only way in or out; all other information on your level is restricted."

Someone begins banging on the door.

"Open up in there!"

"Oh, no!" Z-3PO cries.

"Don't worry, buddy. They won't get us without a fight." C2 says while picking up a laser gun from one of the deceased troopers.

Lloyd and Nay crouch together in an alcove for protection as they continue to exchange fire with troops. Jay and Kaibacca are barely able to keep the stonetroopers at bay at the far and of the hallway. The laserfire is very intense, and smoke fills the narrow cell corridor.

"There isn't any other way out." Lloyd yells.

"I can't hold them off forever! Now what?" Jay asks.

"This is some rescue. When you came in here, didn't you have a plan for getting out?" Nya asked angrily.

"He's the brains, sweetheart." Jay points to Lloyd

Lloyd manages a sheepish grin and shrugs his shoulders.

"Well, I didn't..." Lloyd started.

The princess grabs Lloyd's gun and fires at a small grate in the wall next to Jay, almost frying him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jay asked.

"Somebody has to save our skins. Into the garbage chute, wise guy." Nya orders.

She jumps through the narrow opening as Jay and Kaibacca look on in amazement. Kaibacca sniffs the garbage chute and says something.

"Oh god! It smells like Pythor the Hutt drenched in sweaty garbage that swam through a swamp."

"Get in there you big furry oaf! I don't care what you smell! Get in there and don't worry about it." Jay yelled at him.

Jay gives him a kick and the Wookiee disappears into the tiny opening. Lloyd and Jay continue firing as they work their way toward the opening.

"Wonderful girl! Either I'm going to kill her or I'm beginning to like her. Get in there!" Jay orders.

Lloyd ducks laserfire as he jumps into the darkness. Jay fires off a couple of quick blasts creating a smokey cover, then slides into the chute himself and is gone. Jay tumbles into the large room filled with garbage and muck. Lloyd is already stumbling around looking for an exit. He finds a small hatchway and struggles to get it open. It won't budge.

"Oh! The garbage chute was a really wonderful idea. What an incredible smell you've discovered! Let's get out of here! Get away from there..." Jay said sarcasticly.

"No! wait!" Lloyd ordered.

Jay draws his laser pistol and fires at the hatch. The laserbolt ricochets wildly around the small metal room. Everyone dives for cover in the garbage as the bolt explodes almost on top of them. Nya climbs out of the garbage with a rather grim look on her face.

"Will you forget it? I already tried it. It's magnetically sealed!" Lloyd yelled.

"Put that thing away! You're going to get us all killed." Nya barked.

"Absolutely, Your Worship. Look, I had everything under control until you led us down here. You know, it's not going to take them long to figure out what happened to us." Jay said to her.

"It could be worst..." Nya shrugged.

A loud, horrible, inhuman moan works its way up from the murky depths. Kaibacca lets out a terrified howl and begins to back away. Jay and Lloyd stand fast with their laser pistols drawn. The Wookiee is cowering near one of the walls.

"It's worst." Jay says calmly.

"There's something alive in here!" Lloyd says looking down.

"That's your imagination." Jay says trying to calm him down.

"Something just moves past my leg! Look! Did you see that?" Lloyd asked scared.

"What?" Jay asked.

"Help!" Lloyd yelled.

Suddenly Lloyd is yanked under the garbage.

"Lloyd! Lloyd! Lloyd!" Jay yells.

Jay tries to get to Lloyd. Lloyd surfaces with a gasp of air and thrashing of limbs. A membrane tentacle is wrapped around his throat.

"Lloyd!" Nya screammed.

Nya extends a long pipe toward him.

"Lloyd, Lloyd grab a hold of this!" Nya said.

"Blast it, will you! My gun's jammed." Lloyd yelled.

"Where?" Jay asked.

"Anywhere! Oh!" Lloyd gasps for air.

Jay fires his gun downward. Lloyd is pulled back into the muck by the slimy tentacle.

"Lloyd! Lloyd!" Jay yells.

Suddenly the walls of the garbage receptacle shudder and move in a couple of inches. Then everything is deathly quiet. Jay and Nya give each other a worried look as Kaibacca howls in the corner. With a rush of bubbles and muck Lloyd suddenly bobs to the surface.

"Grab him!" Nya yells.

Lloyd seems to be released by the thing.

"What happened?" Nya asked.

"I don't know, it just let go of me and disappeared..." Lloyd answered.

"I've got a very bad feeling about this." Jay said.

Before anyone can say anything the walls begin to rumble and edge toward the Rebels.

"The walls are moving!" Lloyd yelled.

"Don't just stand there. Try to brace it with something." Nya ordered.

They place poles and long metal beams between the closing walls, but they are simply snapped and bent as the giant trashmasher rumbles on. The situation doesn't look too good.

"Wait a minute!" Lloyd yells.

Lloyd pulls out his comlink.

"3PO! Come in 3PO! 3PO! Where could he be?" Lloyd asked frustrated.

A soft buzzer and the muted voice of Lloyd calling out for Z-3PO can be heard on 3PO's hand comlink, which is sitting on the deserted computer console. C2 and 3PO are nowhere in sight. Suddenly there is a great explosion and the door of the control tower flies across the floor. Four armed stonetroopers enter the chamber.

"Take over! (pointing to the dead officer) See to him! Look there!" The first trooper orders.

A trooper pushes a button and the supply cabinet door slides open. Z-3PO and C2 are inside. C2 follows his bronze companion out into the office.

"Uh...hi" C2 greets sheepishly.

"They're madmen! They're heading for the prison level. If you hurry, you might catch them." Z-3PO lies.

"Follow me! You stand guard." the first trooper commands.

The troops hustle off down the hallway, leaving a guard to watch over the command office.

"Come on C2" 3PO says.

The guard aims a blaster at them.

"Oh! All this excitement has overrun the circuits of my counterpart here. If you don't mind, I'd like to take him down to maintenance." Z-3PO lies again

"All right." The trooper says.

The guard nods and 3PO, with little C2 in tow, hurries out the door.

As the walls rumble closed, the room gets smaller and smaller. Kai is whining and trying to hold a wall back with his giant paws. Jay is leaning back against the other wall. Garbage is snapping and popping. Lloyd is trying to reach 3PO.

"Threepio! Come in, 3PO! 3PO!" Lloyd yells.

Jay and Nya try to brace the contracting walls with a pole. Nya begins to sink into the trash.

"Get to the top!" Jay yells.

"I can't" Nya tells him.

"Where could he be? 3PO! 3PO, will you come in?" Lloyd asked fustrated.

"They aren't here! Something must have happened to them. See if they've been captured." Z-3PO tells his companion.

Little C2 carefully plugs his claw arm into a new wall socket and a complex array of electronic sounds spew from the tiny robot.

"Hurry!" 3PO yells.

"Don't you yell at me." C2 saya.

The walls are only feet apart. Nya and Jay are braced against the walls. The princess is frightened. They look at each other. Nya reaches out and takes Jay's hand and she holds it tightly. She's terrified and suddenly groans as she feels the first crushing pressure against her body.

"One thing's for sure. We're all going to be a lot thinner!Get on top of it!" Jay jokes then tells Nya.

"I'm trying!" Nya tells him.

"Thank goodness, they haven't found them! Where could they be?" Z-3PO says happily.

C2 frantically beeps something to Z-3PO.

"Use the uh..uh comlink thingy!"

"Use the comlink? Oh, my! I forgot I turned it off!" Z-3PO says.

Meanwhile, Lloyd is lying on his side, trying to keep his head above the rising ooze. Lloyd's comlink begins to buzz and he rips it off his belt.

Muffled sounds of Lloyd's voice over the comlink can be heard, but not distinctly.

"Are you there, sir?" 3PO asks.

"3PO!" Lloyd yells happily.

"We've had some problems..." 3PO starts.

"Will you shut up and listen to me? Shut down all garbage mashers on the detention level, will you? Do you copy?" Lloyd asked frustrated.

"Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level" Z-3PO repeats to C2

"Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level." Lloyd repeats.

"No. Shut every single one down in the entire station!" 3PO yells at C2.

C2 listens to what he is told and shuts them all down. Everyone cheers. 3PO holds his head in agony as he hears the incredible screaming and hollering from Lloyd's comlink.

"Listen to them! They're dying, C2! Curse my metal body! I wasn't fast enough. It's all my fault! My poor master!" Z-3PO cries.

"3PO, we're all right!" Lloyd reassures him.

The screaming and hollering is the sound of joyous relief. The walls have stopped moving. Jay, Kai and Nya embrace in the background.

"We're all right. You did great." Lloyd said to 3PO.

Lloyd moves to the pressure sensitive hatch, looking for a number.

"Hey...hey, open the pressure maintenance hatch on unit number... where are we?" Lloyd starts.

"Three-two-six-eight-two-seven." Jay says.

*TRACTOR BEAM ENGINE ROOM*

Wu enters a humming service trench that powers the huge tractor beam. The trench seems to be a hundred miles deep. The clacking sound of huge switching devices can be heard. The old  
>Ninja edges his his way along a narrow ledge leading to a control panel that connects two large cables. He carefully makes several adjustments in the computer terminal, and several lights on the board go from red to blue.<p>

*WITH THE OTHERS*

The group exits the garbage room into a dusty, unused hallway. Jay and Lloyd remove the trooper suits and strap on the blaster belts.

"If we can just avoid any more female advice, we ought to be able to get out of here." Jay says.

Lloyd smiles and scratches his head as he takes a blaster from Jay.

"Listen. I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but from now on, you do as I tell you. Okay?" Nya said to Jay.

Jay is stunned at the command of the petite young girl.

"Look, Your Worshipfulness, let's get one thing straight! I take orders from one person! Me!"

"It's a wonder you're still alive. Will somebody get this big walking carpet out of my way?" Nya asked angry.

"Damn, bitch!" Kai growls.

Jay watches her start away. He looks at Lloyd.

"No reward is worth this." Jay said.

They follow her, moving swiftly down the deserted corridor. 


	11. Battle Between Brothers

Suddenly a door behind Wu slides open and a detachment of stonetroopers marches to the power trench. Wu instantly slips into the shadows as an Officer moves to within a few feet of him.

"Secure this area until the alert is canceled." an Officer orders. "Give me regular reports."

All but two of the stonetroopers leave.

"Do you know what's going on?" one trooper asks.

"Maybe it's another drill." the other said.

Wu moves around the tractor beam, watching the stormtroopers as they turn their backs to him. Wu gestures with his hand toward them, as the troops think they hear something in the other hallway. With the help of Spinjitzu, Wu deftly slips past the troopers and into the main hallway.

"What was that?" the second trooper asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." the first replied.

*WITH THE OTHERS*

Lloyd, Jay, Kai, adn Nya run down an empty hallway and stop before a bay window overlooking the pirateship. Troopers are milling about the ship. Lloyd takes out his pocket comlink.

"There she is." Jay said admiring his ship.

"Z-3PO, do you copy?" Lloyd asked.

"For the moment. Uh, we're in the main hangar across from the ship." Z-3PO responds.

"We're right above you. Stand by." Lloyd said.

Jay is watching the dozen or so troops moving in and out of the pirateship. Nya moves towards Jay, touches his arm and points out the window to the ship.

"You came in that thing? You're braver that I thought." Nya mocked.

"Nice! Come on!" Jay ordered.

Jay gives her a dirty look, and they start off down the hallway. They round a corner and run right into twenty Imperial stonetroopers heading toward them. Both groups are taken by surprise and stop in their tracks.

"It's them! Blast them!" the first trooper orders.

Before even thinking, Jay draws his laser pistol and charges the troops, firing. His blaster knocks one of the stormtroopers into the air. Kai follows his captain down the corridor, stepping over the fallen trooper on the floor.

"Get back to the ship!" Jay yelled to Lloyd and Nya.

"Where are you going? Come back!" Lloyd yelled back.

Jay has already rounded a corner and does not hear.

"He certainly has courage." Nya says.

"What good will it do us if he gets himself killed? Come on!" Lloyd said.

Lloyd is furious but doesn't have time to think about it for muted alarms begin to go off down on the hangar deck. Lloyd and Nya start off toward the starship hangar.

Jay chases the stonetroopers down a long subhallway. He is yelling and brandishing his laser pistol. The troops reach a dead end and are forced to turn and fight. Jay stops a few feet from them and assumes a defensive position. The troops begin to raise their laser guns. Soon all ten troopers are moving into an attack position in front of the lone starpirate. Jay's determined look begins to fade as the troops begin to advance. Solo jumps backward as they fire at him.

Kaibacca runs down the subhallway in a last-ditch attempt tosave his bold captain. Suddenly he hears the firing of laser guns and yelling. Around the corner shoots Jay, pirate extraordinaire, running for his life, followed by a host of furious stonetroopers. Kaibacca turns and starts running the other way also.

Lloyd fires his laser pistol wildly as he and Leia rush down a narrow subhallway, chased by several stonetroopers. They quickly reach the end of the subhallway and race through an open hatchway.

Lloyd and Nya race through the hatch onto a narrow bridge that spans a huge, deep shaft that seems to go into infinity. The bridge has been retracted into the wall of the shaft, and Lloyd almost rushes into the abyss. He loses his balance off the end of the bridge as Nya, behind him, takes hold of his arm and pulls him back.

"I think we took a wrong turn." Lloyd gasped.

Blasts from the stonetroopers' laser guns explode nearby reminding them of the oncoming danger. Lloyd fires back at the advancing troops. Nya reaches over and hits a switch that pops the hatch door shut with a resounding boom, leaving them precariously perched on a short piece of bridge overhang. Laserfire from the troopers continues to hit the steel door.

"There's no lock!" Nya screams.

Lloyd blasts the controls with his laser pistol.

"That oughta hold it for a while." Lloyd said determined.

"Quick, we've got to get across. Find the control that extends the bridge." Nya told him.

"Oh, I think I just blasted it." Lloyd said embarassed.

Lloyd looks at the blasted bridge control while the stonetroopers on the opposite side of the door begin making ominous drilling and pounding sounds.

"They're coming through!" Nay cries.

Lloyd notices something on his stonetrooper belt, when laserfire hits the wall behind him. Lloyd aims his laser pistol at a stormtrooper perched on a higher bridge overhang across  
>the abyss from them. They exchange fire. Two more troops appear on another overhang, also firing. A trooper is hit, and grabs at his chest. Another trooper standing on the bridge overhang is hit by Lloyd's laserfire, and plummets down the shaft. Troopers move back off the bridge; Lloyd hands the gun to Nya.<p>

"Here, hold this." Lloyd tells Nya.

Lloyd pulls a thin nylon cable from his trooper utility belt. It has a grappler hook on it. A trooper appears on a bridge overhang and fires at Lloyd and Nya. As Lloyd works with the rope, Nay returns the laser volley. Another trooper appears and fires at them, as Nay returns his fire as well. Suddenly, the hatch door begins to open, revealing the feet of more troops.

"Here they come!" Nya screams.

Nya hits one of the stonetroopers on the bridge above, and he falls into the abyss. Lloyd tosses the rope across the gorge and it wraps itself around an outcropping of pipes. He tugs on the rope to make sure it is secure, then grabs the princess in  
>his arms. Nya looks at Lloyd, then kisses him quickly on the lips. Lloyd is very surprised.<p>

"For luck!" Nya explains.

Lloyd pushes off and they swing across the treacherous abyss to the corresponding hatchway on the opposite side. Just as Lloyd and Nya reach the far side of the canyon, the stonetroopers break through the hatch and begin to fire at the escaping duo. Lloyd returns the fire before ducking into the tiny subhallway.

*WITH WU*

Wu hides in the shadows of the narrow passageway as several stonetroopers rush past him in the main hallway. He checks to make sure they're gone, then runs down the hallway in the opposite direction. Darth Garmadon appears at the far end of the hallway and starts after the old Ninja

*WITH DROIDS*

3PO looks around at the troops milling about the pirateship entry ramp.

"Where could they be?" 3PO asks.

C2, plugged into the computer socket, turns his dome left and right, beeping a response.

"They've got to be close."

*WITH JAY AND KAI*

Jay and Kaibacca run down a long corridor with several troopers hot on their trail.

"Close the blast doors!" A trooper demands.

At the end of the hallway, blast doors begin to close in front of them. The young starpilot and his furry companion race past the huge doors just as they are closing, and manage to get off a couple off laserblasts at the pursuing troops before the doors slam shut.

"Open the blast doors! Open the blast doors!" The trooper demands.

*BACK WITH WU*

Wu hurries along one of the tunnels leading to the hangar where the pirateship waits. Just before he reaches the hangar, Darth Garmadon steps into view at the end of the tunnel, not ten feet away. Garmadon lights his saber. Wu also ignites his and steps slowly forward.

"Brother" Wu says calmly.

"I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wu. We meet again, at last. The circle is now complete, brother." Garmadon starts.

Wu Kenobi moves with elegant ease into a classical offensive position. The fearsome Dark Knight takes a defensive stance.

"When I left you, I was but the learner; now I am the master." Garmadon explains.

"Only a master of evil, Darth." Wu tells him.

The two Galactic warriors stand perfectly still for a few moments, sizing each other up and waiting for the right moment. Wu seems to be under increasing pressure and strain, as if an invisible weight were being placed upon him. He shakes his head and, blinking, tries to clear his eyes. Wu makes a sudden lunge at the huge warrior but is checked by a lightning movement of The Sith. A masterful slash stroke by Garmadon is blocked by the old Ninja. Another of the Ninja's blows is blocked, then countered. Wu moves around the Dark Lord and starts backing into the massive starship hangar. The two powerful warriors stand motionless for a few moments with laser swords locked in mid-air, creating a low buzzing sound.

"Your powers are weak, old man." Garmadon taunts.

"You can't win, brother. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine." Wu explains.

"That remains to be seen, brother." Garmadon tells him.

Their lightsabers continue to meet in combat.

Jay Solo and Kaibacca, their weapons in hand, lean back against the wall surveying the forward bay, watching the Imperial stonetroopers make their rounds of the hangar.

"Didn't we just leave this party?" Jay asked.

Kaibacca growls a reply.

"These guys just don't knowwhen to quit."

Lloyd and the princess join them.

"What kept you?" Jay asked.

"We ran into some old friends." Nya said.

"Is the ship alright." Lloyd asked.

"Seems okay, if we can get to it. Just hope the old man got the tractor beam out of commission." Jay replied.

Garmadon and Wu Kenobi continue their powerful duel. As they hit their lightsabers together, lightning flashes on impact. Troopers look on in interest as the old Ninja and Dark Lord of The Sith fight. Suddenly Lloyd spots the battle from his group's vantage point.

"Look!" Lloyd points.

Lloyd, Nya, Jay, and Kai look up and see Wu and Garmadon emerging from the hallways on the far side of the docking bay.

Z-3PO and C2-D2 are in the center of the Garmatron's Imperial docking bay.

"Come on, C2, we're going!" 3PO says.

3PO ducks out of sight as the seven stonetroopers who were guarding the starship rush past them heading towards Wu and The Sith Knight. He pulls on C2

Jay, Kai, Lloyd, and Nya tensely watch the duel. The troops rush toward the battling knights.

"Now's our chance! Go!" Jay says to everyone.

They start for the Destiny's Bounty. Wu sees the troops charging toward him and realizes that he is trapped. Garmadon takes advantage of Wu's momentary distraction and brings his mighty lightsaber down on the old man. Wu manages to deflect the blow and swiftly turns around. The old Ninja Knight looks over his shoulder at Lloyd, lifts his sword from Garmadon's then watches his opponent with a serene look on his face. Garmadon brings his sword down, cutting old Wu in half. Wu's cloak falls to the floor in two parts, but Wu is not in it. Garmadon is puzzled at Wu's disappearance and pokes at the empty cloak. As the guards are distracted, the adventurers and the robots reach the starship. Lloyd sees Wu cut in two and starts for him. Aghast, he yells out.

"No!"

The stonetroopers turn toward Lloyd and begin firing at him. The robots are already moving up the ramp into the Destiny's Bounty, while Lloyd, transfixed by anger and awe, returns their fire. Jay joins in the laserfire. Garmadon looks up and advances toward them, as one of his troopers is struck down.

"Come on!" Jay yells at Lloyd

"Come on! Luke, its too late!" Nya tells him.

"Blast the door! Kid!" Jay yells.

Lloyd fires his pistol at the door control panel, and it explodes. The door begins to slide shut. Three troopers charge forward firing laser bolts, as the door slides to a close behind them, shutting Garmadon and the other troops out of the docking bay. A stonetrooper lies dead at the feet of his onrushing compatriots. Lloyd starts for the advancing troops, as Jay and Nya move up the ramp into the pirateship. He fires, hitting a stonetrooper, who crumbles to the floor.

"Run, Luke! Run!" Wu's voice tells Luke.

Lloyd looks around to see where the voice came from. He turns toward the pirateship, ducking Imperial gunfire from the troopers and races into the ship. Jay pulls back on the controls and the ship begins to move. The dull thud of laser bolts bouncing off the outside of the ship as Kai adjusts his controls.

"I hope the old man got that tractor beam out if commission, or this is going to be a real short trip. Okay, hit it!" Jay yells.

Kaibacca growls in agreement.

"Let's get out of here."

The Destiny's Bounty powers away from the Garmatron's docking bay, makes a spectacular turn and disappears into the vastness of space.

Lloyd, saddened by the loss of Obi-Wu Kenobi, stares off blankly as the robots look on. Nyaputs a blanket around him protectively, and Lloyd turns and looks up at her. She sits down beside him.

Jay spots approaching enemy ships.

"We're coming up on the sentry ships. Hold 'em off! Angle the deflector shields while I charge up the main guns!" Jay tells the wookie.

Lloyd looks downward sadly, shaking his head back and forth, as the princess smiles comfortingly at him.

"I can't believe he's gone." Lloyd said sadly.

Artoo-Detoo beeps a reply.

"We're all gonna miss him."

"There wasn't anything you could have done." Nya tells Lloyd.

Jay rushes into the hold area where Lloyd is sitting with the princess.

"Come on, buddy, we're not out of this yet!" Jay says. 


	12. Bounty vs TIE

**Thanks to dragonrider and guest(s) for their reviews**

Jay climbs into his attack position in the topside gunport. Lloyd gets up and moves out toward the gunports as Nya heads for the cockpit. Lloyd climbs down the ladder into the gunport cockpit, settling into one of the two main laser cannons mounted in large rotating turrets on either side of the ship. Jay adjusts his headset as he sits before the controls of his laser cannon, then speaks into the attached microphone.

"You in, kid? Okay, stay sharp!"

Kaibacca and Princess Nya search the heavens for attacking TIE fighters. The Wookiee pulls back on the speed controls as the ship bounces slightly. Computer graphic readouts form on Solo's target screen, as Jay reaches for controls. Lloyd sits in readiness for the attack, his hand on the laser cannon's control button. Kaibacca spots the enemy ships and barks.

"Oh shit!"

"Here they come!" Nya says over the intercom.

The Imperial TIE fighters move towards the Destiny's Bounty, one each veering off to the left and right of the pirateship. The stars whip past behind the Imperial pilot as he adjusts his maneuvering joy stick. The TIE fighter races past the Bounty, firing laser beams as it passes.

Z-3PO is seated in the hold area, next to C2-D2. The pirateship bounces and vibrates as the power goes out in the room and then comes back on.

A TIE fighter maneuvers in front of Jay, who follows it and fires at it with the laser cannon. Lloyd does likewise, as the fighter streaks into view. The ship has suffered a minor hit, and bounces slightly.

Two TIE fighters dive down toward the pirateship.

Lloyd fires at an unseen fighter.

"They're coming in too fast!" Lloyd yells into the microphone.

"Nickel for every time that happened." Jay said quietly and mad.

"What?" Lloyd asked

"Just keep shooting Lloyd!" Jay yells.

Pan with pirateship as two TIE fighters charge through the background. Laserbolts streak from all the craft.

The ship shudders as a laserbolt hits very close to the cockpit. The Wookiee chatters something to Leia.

"We are so dead, girl!"

"Calm down!" Nya yelled slapping him.

"Thanks." Kai said rubbing his face.

A TIE fighter moves fast , firing on the pirate starship. The two TIE fighters then fire a barrage of laserbeams at the pirateship.

A laserbolt streaks into the side of the pirateship. The ship lurches violently, throwing poor 3PO into a cabinet fill of small computer chips.

"Oooh!"

Nya watches the computer readout as Kaibacca manipulates the ship's controls.

"We've lost lateral controls." Nya says.

"Don't worry, she'll hold together." Jay told her.

An enemy laserbolt hits the pirateship's control panel, causing it to blow out in a shower of sparks.

"You hear me, baby? Hold together!" Jay said to his ship.

C2-D2 advances toward the smoking sparking control panel, dousing the inferno by spraying it with fire retardant beeping all the while.

"Is there anything I can't do?"

Lloyd swivels in his gun mount, following the TIE fighter with his laser cannon. Solo aims his laser cannon at the enemy fighter. A TIE fighter streaks in front of the starship. Nya watches the TIE fighter ship fly over. A TIE fighter heads right for the pirateship, then zooms overhead. Lloyd follows the TIE fighter across his field of view, firing laserbeams from his cannon. A TIE fighter dives past the pirateship.

Lloyd fires at a TIE fighter. At his port, Jay follows a fighter in his sights, releasing a blast of laserfire. He connects, and the fighter explodes into fiery dust. Jay laughs victoriously. Two TIE fighters move toward and over the Destiny's Bounty, unleashing a barrage of laserbolts at the ship. Another TIE fighter moves in on the pirateship and Lloyd, smiling, fires the laser cannon at it, scoring a spectacular direct hit.

"Got him! I got him!" Lloyd yells happily.

Jay turns and gives Lloyd a victory wave which Lloyd gleefully returns.

"Great kid! Don't get cocky." Jay said turning back to his laser cannon.

Two more TIE fighters cross in front of the pirateship. While Kaibacca manipulates the controls, Nya turns, looking over her shoulder out the ports.

"There are still two more of them out there!" Nya screams.

A TIE fighter moves up over the pirateship, firing laserblasts at it. Lloyd and Jay look into their respective projected target screens. An Imperial fighter crosses Solo's port, and Jay swivels in his chair, following it with blasts from his laser cannon. Another fighter crosses Lloyd's port, and he reacts in a like manner, the glow of his target screen lighting his face.

The TIE fighter zooms toward the pirateship, firing destructive blasts at it.

Lloyd fires a laserblast at the approaching enemy fighter, and it bursts into a spectacular explosion. Lloyd's projected screen gives a readout of the hit. The pirateship bounces slightly as it is struck by the enemy fire.

The last of the attacking Imperial TIE fighters looms in, firing upon the Bounty.

Jay swivels behind his cannon, his aim describing the arc of the TIE fighter. The fighter comes closer, firing at the pirateship, but a well-aimed blast from Jay's laser cannon hits the attacker, which blows up in a small atomic shower of burning fragments.

"That's it! We did it!" Lloyd yells happily.

The princess jumps up and gives Kai a congratulatory hug.

"We did it!" Nya says gleefully.

Z-3PO lies on the floor of the ship, completely tangled in the smoking, sparking wires.

"Help! I think I'm melting! This is all your fault." Z-3PO says to C2

C2 turns his dome from side to side, beeping in response.

"Fine! Then I won't help you."

The victorious Destiny's Bounty moves off majestically through space.

*GARMATRON*

Darth Garmatron strides into the control room, where Kozu is watching the huge view screen. A sea of stars is before him.

"Are they away?" Kozu asks.

"They have just made the jump into hyperspace." Garmadon informs him.

"You're sure the homing beacon is secure aboard their ship? I'm taking an awful risk, Garmadon. This had better work." Kozu tells him.

*DESTINY'S BOUNTY*

Jay, removes his gloves and smiling, is at the controls of the ship. Kai moves into the aft section to check the damage. Nya is seated near Jay.

"Not a bad bit of rescuing, huh? You know, sometimes I even amaze myself." Jay said cocky.

"That doesn't sound too hard. Besides, they let us go. It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape." Nya tells him.

"Easy...you call that easy?" Jay asked pointing out the window.

"Their tracking us!" Nya yells.

"Not this ship, sister." Jay tells her.

Frustrated, Nya shakes her head.

"At least the information in C2 is still intact." Nya says.

"What's so important? What's he carrying?" Jay asks.

"The technical readouts of that battle station. I only hope that when the data is analyzed, a weakness can be found. It's not over yet!" Nya tells him frustrated.

"It is for me, sister! Look, I ain't in this for your revolution, and I'm not in it for you, Princess. I expect to be well paid. I'm in it for the money!" Jay tells her, just as frustrated.

"You needn't worry about your reward. If money is all that you love, then that's what you'll receive!" Nya tells him.

She angrily turns, and as she starts out of the cockpit, passes Lloyd coming in.

"Your friend is quite a mercenary. I wonder if he really cares about anything...or anyone." Nya says coldly.

"I care!" Lloyd says as she leaves.

Lloyd, shaking his head, sits in the copilot seat. He and Jay stare out at the vast blackness of space.

"So...what do you think of her, Jay?" Lloyd asks nonchalantly.

"I'm trying not to, kid!" Jay tells him.

"Good..." Lloyd says under his breath.

"Still, she's got a lot of spirit. I don't know, what do you think? Do you think a princess and a guy like me..." Jay starts.

"No!" Lloyd interupts.

Lloyd says it with finality and looks away. Jay smiles at young Lloyd's jealousy.

The battered pirateship drifts into orbit around the planet Yavin and proceeds to one of its tiny green moons. The pirateship soars over the dense jungle. An alert guard, his laser gun in hand, scans the countryside. He sets the gun down and looks toward the temple, barely visible in the foliage.

Rotting in a forest of gargantuan trees, an ancient temple lies shrouded in an eerie mist. The air is heavy with the fantastic cries of unimaginable creatures. Jay, Lloyd and the  
>others are greeted by the Rebel troops. Lloyd and the group ride into the massive temple on an armored military speeder.<p>

The military speeder stops in a huge spaceship hangar, set up in the interior of the crumbling temple. Willard, the commander of the Rebel forces, rushes up to the group and gives Nya a big hug. Every one is pleased to see her.

"You're safe! We had feared the worst." Willard says still holding Nya.

Willard composes himself, steps back and bows formally.

"When we heard about Alderaan, we were afraid that you were... lost along with your father." Willard says sadly.

"We don't have time for our sorrows, Commander. The battle station has surely tracked us here. It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape. You must use the information in this C2 unit to plan the attack. It is our only hope." Nya informs him. 


	13. Prepare for Battle

**A/N: Lya200, I do get most of the story from scripts for the dialect. It's easier than just remembering or guessing what they say. Other times, I watch clips, read online for information, or just watch the acctual movie, then I alter the names and a few other things. I just wanted to do this story for fun. Thanks for reading!**

The surface of the Garmatron ominously approaches the red planet Yavin.

Grand Moff Kozu and Lord Garmadon are interrupted in their discussion by the buzz of the comlink. Kozu moves to answer the call.

"Yes."

"We are approaching the planet Yavin. The Rebel base is on a moon on the far side. We are preparing to orbit the planet." The intercom voice informs them.

*YAVIN*

A lone guard stands in a tower high above the Yavin landscape, surveying the countryside. A mist hangs over the jungle of twisted green.

Dodonna stands before a large electronic wall display. Nya and several other senators are to one side of the giant readout. The low-ceilinged room is filled with starpilots, navigators, and a sprinkling of C2-type robots. Everyone is listening intently to what Dodonna is saying. Jay and Kaibacca are standing near the back.

"The battle station is heavily shielded and carries a firepower greater than half the star fleet. It's defenses are designed around a direct large-scale assault. A small one-man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defense." Dodonna tells them.

Gold Leader, a rough looking man in his early thirties, stands and addresses Dodonna.

"Pardon me for asking, sir, but what good are snub fighters going to be against that?" Gold leader asks.

"Well, the Empire doesn't consider a small one-man fighter to be any threat, or they'd have a tighter defense. An analysis of the plans provided by Princess Nya has demonstrated a weakness in the battle station." Dodonna answers him. "The approach will not be easy. You are required to maneuver straight down this trench and skim the surface to this point. The target area is only two meters wide. It's a small thermal exhaust port, right below the main port. The shaft leads directly to the reactor system. A precise hit will start a chain reaction which should destroy the station."

A murmer of disbelief runs through the room.

"Only a precise hit will set up a chain reaction. The shaft is ray-shielded, so you'll have to use proton torpedoes." Dodonna informs them.

Lloyd is sitting next to Wedge Antilles, a hotshot pilot about sixteen years old.

"That's impossible, even for a computer." Wedge yells out.

"It's not impossible. I used to bull's-eye womp rats in my T-sixteen back home. They're not much bigger than two meters." Lloyd tells him

"Oh thanks for calling me out in front of everybody." Wedge tells him.

"Man your ships! And may Spinjitzu be with you!" Dodonna tells them all.

The group rises and begins to leave.

*SPACE*

The Garmatron begins to move around the planet toward the tiny green moon.

Kozu and Garmadon watch the computer projected screen with interest, as a circle of lights intertwines around one another on the screen showing it's position in relation to Yavin and the forth moon.

"Orbiting the planet at maximum velocity. The moon with the Rebel base will be in range in thirty minutes." the voice over the intercom informs everyone onboard.

"This will be a day long remembered. It has seen the end of Kenobi and it will soon see the end of the Rebellion." Garmadon say aloud.

*YAVIN*

Lloyd, Z-3PO and little C2 enter the huge spaceship hangar and hurry along a long line of gleaming spacefighters. Flight crews rush around loading last-minute armaments and unlocking power couplings. In an area isolated from this activity Lloyd finds Jay and Kaibacca loading small boxes onto an armored speeder.

"All flight trooper, man your stations. All flight troops, man your stations." A voice over the speaker announces.

Jay is deliberately ignoring the activity of the fighter pilots' preparation. Lloyd is quite saddened at the sight of his friend's departure.

"So...you got your reward and you're just leaving then?" Lloyd asks.

"Well, when you say it like that, it makes me sound like a jerk, but that's right, yeah! I got some old debts I've got to pay off with this stuff. Even if I didn't, you don't think I'd be fool enough to stick around here, do you? Why don't you come with us? You're pretty good in a fight. I could use you." Jay tells him.

"Come on! Why don't you take a look around? You know what's about to happen, what they're up against. They could use a good pilot like you. You're turning your back on them." Lloyd says getting angry.

"What good's a reward if you ain't around to use it? Besides, attacking that battle station ain't my idea of courage. It's more like suicide." Jay tells him.

"All right. Well, take care of yourself, Jay. I guess that's what you're best at, isn't it?" Lloyd says pissed.

Lloyd goes off and Jay hesitates, then calls to him.

"Hey, Lloyd...may Spinjitzu be with you!"

Lloyd turns and sees Jay wink at him. Lloyd lifts his hand in a small wave and then goes off. Jay turns to Kai who growls at his captain.

"You poor damn fool."

"What're you lookin' at? I know what I'm doing." Jay tells his friend.

Lloyd, Nya, and Dodonna meet under a huge space fighter.

"What's wrong?" Nya asks Lloyd.

"Oh, it's Jay! I don't know, I really thought he'd change his mind." Lloyd says sadly.

"He's got to follow his own path. No one can choose it for him." Nya tells him.

"I only wish Wu were here." Lloyd says looking down.

Nya gives Lloyd a little kiss, turns, and goes off. As Lloyd heads for his ship, another pilot rushes up to him and grabs his arm.

"Lloyd! I don't believe it! How'd you get here...are you going out with us?!" Biggs asks his long time friend.

"Biggs! Of course, I'll be up there with you! Listen, have I got some stories to tell..." Lloyd says very happy.

Red Leader, a rugged man in his forties, comes up behind Lloyd and Biggs. He has the confident smile of a born leader.

"Are you...Lloyd Skywalker? Have you been checked out on the Incom T-sixty-five?" Red Leader asks Lloyd.

"Sir, Lloyd is the best bushpilot in the outer rim territories." Biggs tells Red Leader.

Red Leader pats Lloyd on the back as they stop in front of his fighter.

"I met your father once when I was just a boy, he was a great pilot. You'll do all right. If you've got half of your father's skill, you'll do better than all right." Red Leader informs him.

"Thank you, sir. I'll try." Lloyd says.

Red Leader hurries to his own ship.

"I've got to get aboard. Listen, you'll tell me your stories when we come back. All right?" Biggs tells his friend.

"I told you I'd make it someday, Biggs." Lloyd says a little cocky.

"You did, all right. It's going to be like old times, Lloyd. We're a couple of shooting stars that'll never be stopped!" Biggs says leaving.

Lloyd laughs and shakes his head in agreement. He heads for his ship. As Lloyd begins to climb up the ladder into his sleek, deadly spaceship, the chief crewman, who is working on the craft, points to little C2, who is being hoisted into a socket on the back of the fighter.

"This C2 unit of your seems a bit beat up. Do you want a new one?" The chief asks.

"Not on your life! That little droid and I have been through a lot together. You okay, C2?" Lloyd says first to the crewman then to C2.

"You goddamn right I am! Let's go murder the empire!" C2 yells a little bit hyper.

Lloyd and the crewmen all stare at him before returning to work.

The crewmen lower C2 into the craft. Now a part of the exterior shell of the starship, the little droid beeps that he is fine. Lloyd climbs up into the cockpit of his fighter and puts an his helmet. 3PO looks on from the floor of the massive hangar as the crewmen secure his little electronic partner into Lloyd's X-wing. It's an emotional-filled moment as C2 beeps good-bye.

"See ya later, buddy."

"Hang on tight, C2, you've got to come back." Z-3PO tells his little friend.

C2 beeps in agreement.

"Don't worry. I've been through worse...I hope."

"You wouldn't want my life to get boring, would you?" Z-3PO asks jokingly.

C2 whistles his reply.

"Not on your life."

All final preparations are made for the approaching battle. The hangar is buzzing with the last minute activity as the pilots and crewmen alike make their final adjustments. The hum of activity is occasionally trespassed by the distorted voice of the Loudspeaker issuing commands. Coupling hoses are disconnected from the ships as they are fueled. Cockpit shields roll smoothly into place over each pilot. A signalman, holding red guiding lights, directs the ships. Lloyd, a trace of a smile gracing his lips, peers about through his goggles.

"Lloyd, Spinjitzu will be with you." Wu's voice is heard.


	14. Attack on the Garmatron

All that can be seen of the fortress is a lone guard standing on a small pedestal jutting out above the dense jungle. The muted gruesome crying sounds that naturally permeate this eerie purgatory are overwhelmed by the thundering din of ion rockets as four silver starships catapult from the foliage in a tight formation and disappears into the morning cloud cover.

The princess, Z-3PO, and a field commander sit quietly before the giant display showing the planet Yavin and its four moons. The red dot that represents the Garmatron moves ever closer to the system. A series of green dots appear around the fourth moon. A din of indistinct chatter fills the war room.

The Garmatron slowly moves behind the massive yellow surface of Yavin in the foreground, as many X-wing fighters flying in formation zoom toward the massive space station.

Light from a distant sun creates an eerie atmospheric glow around a huge planet, Yavin. Rebel fighters flying in formation settle ominously in the foreground and very slowly pull away.

Red Leader lowers his visor and adjusts his gun sights, looking to each side at his wing men.

"All wings report in." Red Leader Commanded.

The Rebel fighters checks in through their mikes.

"Red Ten standing by."

"Red Seven standing by."

"Red Three (Biggs) standing by.

"Red Six standing by."

"Red Nine standing by."

"Red Two standing by."

"Red Eleven standing by."

"Red Five (Lloyd) standing by.

C2, in position outside of the fighter, turns his head from side to side and makes beeping sounds.

"All droids report in."

All of the droids on the X-Wings report in.

"Lock S-foils in attack position." Red Leader orders.

The group of X-wing fighters move in formation toward the Garmatron, unfolding the wings and locking them in the "X" position.

"We're passing through their magnetic field." The Red Leader informs everyone. "Hold tight!"

Lloyd adjusts his controls as he concentrates on the approaching Garmatron. The ship begins to be buffeted slightly.

"Switch your deflectors on." Red Leader tells them. "Double front!"

The fighters, now X-shaped darts, move in formation. The Garmatron now appears to be a small moon growing rapidly in size as the Rebel fighters approach. Complex patterns on the metallic surface begin to become visible. A large dish antenna is built into the surface on one side.

Wedge is amazed and slightly frightened at the awesome spectacle.

"Look at the size of that thing!" Wedge says impressed.

"Cut the chatter, Red Two." Red Leader orders. "Accelerate to attack speed. This is it, boys!"

As the fighters move closer to the Garmatron, the awesome size of the gargantuan Imperial fortress is revealed. Half of the deadly space station is in shadow and this area sparkles with thousands of small lights running in thin lines and occasionally grouped in large clusters; somewhat like a city at night as seen from a weather satellite.

"Red Leader, this is Gold Leader." Gold Leader reports.

"I copy, Gold Leader." Red Leader tells him.

"We're starting for the target shaft now." Gold Leader tells him.

Red Leader looks around at his wingmen; the Garmatron looming in from behind. Two Y-wing fighters bob back and forth in the background. He moves his computer targeting device into position.

"We're in position. I'm going to cut across the axis and try and draw their fire." Red Leader explains.

Two squads of Rebel fighters peel off. The X-wings dive towards the Garmatron surface. A thousand lights glow across the dark grey expanse of the huge station. Alarm sirens scream as soldiers scramble to large turbo- powered laser gun emplacements. Electronic drivers rotate the huge guns into position as crew adjust their targeting devices.

Laserbolts streak through the star-filled night. The Rebel X-wing fighters move in toward the Imperial base, as the Garmatron aims its massive laser guns at the Rebel forces and fires.

Princess Nya listens to the battle over the intercom. 3PO is at her side.

"Heavy fire, boss! Twenty-degrees." Wedge yells.

"I see it. Stay low." Red Leader orders.

An X-wing zooms across the surface of the Garmatron.

Technical crews scurry here and there loading last-minute armaments and unlocking power cables.

Wedge maneuvers his fighter toward the menacing battle station.

X-wings continue in their attack course on the Garmatron.

Lloyd nosedives radically, starting his attack on the monstrous fortress. The Garmatron surface streaks past the cockpit window.

"This is Red Five; I'm going in!" Lloyd informs.

Lloyds's X-wing races toward the Garmatron. Laserbolts streak from Lloyd's weapons, creating a huge fireball explosion on the dim surface. Terror crosses Lloyd's face as he realizes he won't be able to pull out in time to avoid the fireball.

"Luke, pull up!" Biggs yells.

Lloyd's ship emerges from the fireball, with the leading edges of his wings slightly scorched.

"Are you all right?" Biggs asks.

Lloyd adjusts his controls and breathes a sigh of relief. Flak bursts outside the cockpit window.

"I got a little cooked, but I'm okay." Lloyd answers.

Rebel fighters continue to strafe the Garmatron's surface with laserbolts.

Walls buckle and cave in. Troops and equipment are blown in all directions. Stonetroopers stagger out of the rubble. Standing in the middle of the chaos, a vision of calm and foreboding, is Darth Garmadon. One of his Astro-Officers rushes up to him.

"We count thirty Rebel ships, Lord Garmadon. But they're so small they're evading our turbo-lasers!" his Astro-Officer informs him.

"We'll have to destroy them ship to ship. Get the crews to their fighters." Garmadon orders.

Smoke belches from the giant laser guns as they wind up their turbine generators to create sufficient power. The crew rushes about preparing for another blast. Even the troopers head gear is not adequate to protect them from the overwhelming noise of the monstrous weapon. One troopers bangs his helmet with his hand in an attempt to stop the ringing.

Red Leader flies through a heavy hail of flak.

"Lloyd, let me know when you're going in." Red Leader tells him.

The Red Leader's X-wing flies past Lloyd as he puts his nose down and starts his attack dive.

"I'm on my way in now..." Lloyd tells him.

"Watch yourself! There's a lot of fire coming from the right side of that deflection tower." Red Leader informs him.

"I'm on it." Lloyd says.

Lloyd flings his X-wing into a twisting dive across the horizon and down onto the dim grey surface.

A shot hurls from Lloyd's guns. Laserbolts streak toward the onrushing Garmatron surface. Several small radar emplacements erupt in flame. Laserfire erupts from a protruding tower on the surface.

The blurry Garmatron surface races past the cockpit window as a big smile sweeps across Lloyd's face at the success of his run. Flak thunders on all sides of him.

The Garmatron superstructure races past Lloyd as he maneuvers his craft through a wall of laserfire and peels away from the surface towards the heavens.

The thunder and smoke of the big guns reverberate throughout the massive structure. Many soldiers rush about in the smoke and chaos, silhouetted by the almost continual flash of explosions.

Biggs dives through a forest of radar domes, antennae, and gun towers as he shoots low across the Garmatron surface. A dense barrage of laserfire streaks by on all sides.

Imperial star pilots dash in unison to a line of small auxiliary hatches that lead to Imperial TIE fighters.

Princess Nya, surrounded by her generals and aides, paces nervously before a lighted computer table. On all sides technicians work in front of many lighted glass walls. Dodonna watches quietly from one corner. One of the officers working over a screen speaks into his headset.

"Squad leaders, we've picked up a new group of signals. Enemy fighters coming your way." The officer informs the pilots.

Lloyd looks around to see if he can spot the approaching Imperial fighters.

"My scope's negative. I don't see anything." Lloys tells them.

The Garmatron's surface sweeps past as Red Leader searches the sky for the Imperial fighters. Flak pounds at his ship.

"Keep up your visual scanning. With all this jamming, they'll be on top of you before your scope can pick them up." Red Leader orders.

Silhouetted against the rim lights of the Garmatron horizon, four ferocious Imperial TIE ships dive on the Rebel fighters. Two of the TIE fighters peel off and drop out of the fight.

Biggs panics when he discovers a TIE ship on his tail. The horizon in the background twists around as he peels off, hoping to lose the Imperial fighter.

"Biggs! You've picked one up...watch it!" Red leader yells.

"I can't see it! Where is he?!" Biggs yells back.

Biggs zooms off the surface and into space, closely followed by an Imperial TIE fighter. The TIE ship fires several laserbolts at Biggs, but misses. Biggs see the TIE ship behind him and swings around, trying to avoid him.

"He's on me tight, I can't shake him...I can't shake him." Biggs repeats.

Biggs, flying at high altitude, peels off and dives toward the Garmatron surface, but he is unable to lose the TIE fighter, who sticks close to his tail.

Lloyd is flying upside down. He rotates his ship around to normal attitude as he comes out of his dive.

"Hang on, Biggs, I'm coming in." Lloyd tells his friend.

Biggs and the tailing TIE ship dive for the surface, now followed by a fast-gaining Lloyd. After Biggs dives out of sight, Luke chases the Imperial fighter.

In the foreground, the Imperial fighter races across the Garmatron's surface, closely followed by Lloyd in the background. There is a shot from Lloyd's X-wing of the TIE ship exploding in a mass of flames.

"Got him!" Lloyd yells happily.

Darth Garmadon strides purposefully down a Garmatron corridor, flanked by Imperial stonetroopers.

"Several fighters have broken off from the main group. Come with me!" Garmadon orders.

A concerned Princess Nya, 3PO, Dodonna, and other officers of the Rebellion stand around the huge round readout screen, listening to the ship-to-ship communication on the room's loudspeaker.

"Pull in! Lloyd..pull in!" Biggs yells over the speaker.

"Watch your back, Lloyd!" Wedge warns. "Watch your back! Fighter's above you, coming in!"

Lloyd's ship soars away from the Garmatron's surface as he spots the tailing TIE fighter.

The TIE pilot takes aim at Lloyd's X-wing.

The Imperial TIE fighter pilot scores a hit on Lloyd's ship. Fire breaks out on the right side of the X-wing. Lloyds looks out of his cockpit at the flames on his ship.

"I'm hit, but not bad." Lloyd informed.

Smoke pours out from behind C2

"C2, see what you can do with it. Hang on back there." Lloyd tells his droid.

Green laserfire moves past the beeping little robot as his head turns.

Lloyd nervously works his controls.

"Red Six..." Red Leader starts.

In the war room, Nya stands frozen as she listens and worries about Lloyd.

"Can you see Red Five?" Red Leader finishes.

"There's a heavy fire zone on this side. Red Five, where are you?" Red six informs.

Lloyd spots the TIE fighter behind him and soars away from the Garmatron surface.

"I can't shake him!" Lloyd yells.

Lloyd's ship soars closer to the surface of the Garmatron, an Imperial TIE fighter closing in on him in hot pursuit.

The Garmatron whips below Wedge.

"I'm on him, Lloyd!" Wedge yells. "Hold on!"

Wedge dives across the horizon toward Lloyd the TIE fighter. Wedge moves his X-wing in rapidly. Lloyd reacts frantically.

"Blast it! Wedge where are you?"

The fighter pilot watches Wedge's X-wing approach. Another X-wing joins him, and both unleash a volley of laserfire on the Imperial fighter. The TIE fighter explodes while Lloyd looks about in relief.

"Thanks, Wedge."

Nya, 3PO, Dodonna and other Rebel officers are listening to the Rebel Fighter's radio transmissions over the war room intercom.

"Good shooting, Wedge!" Biggs yells.

"Red Leader..." Gold leader starts.

Gold Leader peels off and starts toward the long trenches at the Garmatron's surface pole.

"This is Gold Leader. We're starting out attack run." Gold leader finishes.

Three Y-wing fighters of the Gold group dive out of the stars toward the Garmatron surface.

"I copy, Gold Leader. Move into position." Red Leader informs him.

Three Imperial TIE ships in precise formation dive toward the Garmatron's surface.

Darth Garmadon calmly adjusts his control stick as the stars whip past in the window above his head.

"Stay in attack formation!" Garmadon orders.

Technicians are seated at the computer readout table.

"The exhaust post is marked and locked in!" Gold Leader yells.

Gold Leader approaches the surface and pulls out to skim the surface of the huge station. The ship moves into a deep trench, firing laserbolts. The surface streaks past as laserfire is returned by the Garmatron. Gold Five is a pilot in his early fifties with a very battered helmet that looks like it's been through many battles. He looks around to see if enemy ships are near. His fighter is buffeted by Imperial flak.

Gold Leader races down the enormous trench that leads to the exhaust port. Laserbolts blast toward him in increasing numbers, occasionally exploding near the ship causing it to bounce about.

"Switch power to front deflector screens." Gold Leader orders.

Three Y-wing skim the Garmatron's surface deep in the trench, as laserbolts streak past on all sides.

An exterior surface gun blazes away at the oncoming Rebel fighters.

"How many guns do you think, Gold Five." Gold leader asks.

"I'd say about twenty guns. Some on the surface, some on the towers." Gold 5 answers.

Nya, 3PO, and the technicians view the projected target screen, as red and blue target lights glow. The red target near the center blinks on and off.

"The Garmatron will be in range in five minutes." Z-3PO informs.

The three Y-wing fighters race toward and zoom overhead through a hail of laserfire. Gold Leader pulls his computer targeting device down in front of his eye. Laserbolts continue to batter the Rebel craft.

"Switching to targeting computer." Gold leader says.

Gold Two, a younger pilot about Lloyds's age, pulls down his targeting eye viewer and adjusts it. His ship shudders under intense laser barrage.

"Computer's locked. Getting a signal." Gold two says.

As the fighters begin to approach the target area, suddenly all the laserfire stops. An eerie clam clings over the trench as the surface whips past in a blur.

"The guns...they've stopped!" Gold two yells.

Gold Five looks behind him.

"Stabilize your read deflectors. Watch for enemy fighters." gold five tells him.

"They've coming in! Three marks at two ten." Gold Leader says calmly.

Three Imperial TIE ships, Darth Garmadon in the center flanked by two wingmen, dive in precise formation almost vertically toward the Garmatron's surface.


	15. More Space Stuff

**Sorry for the lack of update lately. With school and the new episodes of Ninjago i've been pretty busy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago OR Star Wars**

Darth Garmadon calmly adjusts his control stick as the stars zoom by.

"I'll take them myself! Cover me!" Garmadon orders.

"Yes, sir." One of his wingman's reply.

Three TIE fighters zoom across the surface of the Garmatron.

Garmadon lines up Gold Two in his targeting computer. Garmadon's hands grip the control stick as he presses the button.

The cockpit explodes around Gold Two. His head falls forward. As Gold Two's ship explodes, debris is flung out into space. Gold Leader looks over his shoulder at the scene.

The three TIE fighters race along in the trench in a tight formation.

Gold Leader panics.

"I can't maneuver!"

Gold Five, trys to calm Gold Leader.

"Stay on target."

The Garmatron races by outside the cockpit window as he adjusts his targeting device.

"We're too close." Gold Leader worries.

The older pilot remains calm.

"Stay on target!"

Now he's really panicked.

"Loosen up!" Gold Leader yells.

Garmadon calmly adjusts his targeting computer and pushes the fire button. Gold Leader's ship is hit by Garmadon's laser. Gold Leader explodes in a ball of flames, throwing debris in all directions.

Gold Five moves in on the exhaust port.

Lloyd looks over his shoulder at the action outside of his cockpit.

"Lost Tiree, lost Dutch." Gold 5 informs over his headset.

"I copy, Gold Five." Red Leader tells him.

One of the engines explodes on Gold Five's Y-wing fighter, blazing out of control. He dives past the horizon toward the Garmatron's surface, passing a TIE fighter during his descent. Gold Five, a veteran of countless campaigns, spins toward his death.

Lloyd looks nervously about him at the explosive battle.

Grand Kozu and a Chief Officer stand in the Garmatron's control room.

"We've analyzed their attack, sir, and there is a danger. Should I have your ship standing by?" The officer asked.

"Evacuate? In out moment of triumph? I think you overestimate their chances!" Kozu told him.

Kozu turns to the computer readout screen. Flames move around the green disk at the center of the screen, as numbers read across the bottom.

Red Leader looks over at his wingmen.

"Red Group, this is Red Leader."

Dodonna moves to the intercom as he fiddles with the computer keys.

"Rendezvous at mark six point one." Red Leader informs over the speaker.

"This is Red Two. Flying toward you." Wedge says over the speaker.

"Red Three, standing by." Biggs says.

"Red Leader, this is Base One. Keep half your group out of range for the next run." Dodonna tells him.

"Copy, Base One. Lloyd, take Red Two and Three. Hold up here and wait for my signal...to start your run." Red Leader orders.

Lloyd nods his head.

The X-wing fighters of Lloyd, Biggs, and Wedge fly in formation high above the Garmatron's surface. Lloyd peers out from his cockpit. Two X-wings move across the surface of the Garmatron. Red Leader's X-wing drops down to the surface leading to the exhaust port.

Red Leader looks around to watch for the TIE fighters. He begins to perspire.

"This is it!"

Red Leader roams down the trench of the Garmatron as lasers streak across the black heavens. A huge remote-control laser cannon fires at the approaching Rebel fighters. The Rebel fighters evade the Imperial laser blasts. Red Ten looks around for the Imperial fighters.

"We should be able to see it by now." Red Ten says.

From the cockpits of the Rebel pilots, the surface of the Garmatron streaks by, with Imperial laserfire shooting toward them.

"Keep your eyes open for those fighters!" Red Leader orders.

Three X-wing fighters move in formation down the Garmatron trench. Lloyd looks down at the Garmatron surface below.

"No sign of any...wait!"

Red Ten looks up and sees the Imperial fighters.

"Coming in point three five." Lloyd tells them.

"I see them." Red Ten says.

Three TIE fighters, Garmadon flanked by two wingmen, dive in a tight formation. The sun reflects off their dominate solar fins as they loop toward the Garmatron's surface.

Red Leader pulls his targeting device in front of his eyes and makes several adjustments.

"I'm in range." Red Leader says.

Red Leader's X-wing moves up the Garmatron trench..

"Target's coming up!"

Red Leader looks at his computer target readout screen. He then looks into his targeting device.

Garmadon adjusts his control lever and dives on the X-wing fighters.

"Close up formation." Garmadon orders.

The three TIE fighters move in formation across the Garmadon surface. Red Leader lines up his target on the targeting device cross hairs. Garmadon and his wingmen zoom down the trench.

Garmadon rapidly approaches the two X-wings of Red Ten and Red Twelve. Garmadon's laser cannon flashes below the view of the front porthole. the X-wings show in the center of Garmadon's computer screen.

Red Twelve's X-wing fighter is hit by Garmadon's laserfire, and it explodes into flames against the trench. Red Ten works at his controls furiously, trying to avoid Garmadon's fighter behind him.

Red Leader is concentrating on his targeting device.

"Almost there!"

Red Ten panics.

"I can't hold them!"

Garmadon and his wingmen whip through the trench in pursuit of the Rebel fighters. Garmadon cooly pushes the fire button on his control stick. Darth Garmadon's well-aimed laserfire proves to be unavoidable, and strikes Red Ten's ship. Red Ten screams in anguish and pain.

Red Ten's ship explodes and bursts into flames.

Grimly, Red Leader takes careful aim and watches his computer targeting device, which shows the target lined up in the cross hairs, and fires.

"It's away!"

An armed Imperial stonetrooper is knocked to the floor from the attack explosion. Other troopers scurrying about the corridors are knocked against the wall and lose their balance.

Nya and the others stare at the computer screen.

"It's a hit!" Red Nine screams.

"Negative." Red Leader informs.

Red Leader looks back at the receding Garmatron. Tiny explosions are visible in the distance.

"Negative! It didn't go in. It just impacted on the surface."

Darth Garmadon peels off in pursuit as Red Leader's X-wing passes the Garmatron horizon. Garmadon swings his ship around for the next kill.

"Red Leader, we're right above you. Turn to point..." Lloyd starts.

Lloyd tries to spot Red Leader. He looks down at the Garmatron's surface.

" ...oh-five; we'll cover for you." Lloyd finished.

A wary Red Leader looks about nervously.

"...I just lost my starboard engine." Red Leader told him.

Lloyd looks excitedly toward Red Leader's X-wing.

Garmadon's gloved hands make contact with the control sticks, and he presses their firing buttons. Red Leader fights to gain control of his ship.

Laserbolts are flung from Garmadon's TIE fighter, connecting with Red Leader's Rebel X-wing fighter. Red Leader buys it, creating a tremendous explosion far below. He screams and is destroyed. Lloyd looks out the window of his X-wing at the explosion far below. For the first time, he feels the helplessness of his situation.

Kozu casts a sinister eye at the computer screen.

"Rebel base, one minute and closing." The voice over the intercom said.

Dodonna and Princess Nya, with Z-3PO beside them, listen intently to the talk between the pilots. The room is grim after Red Leader's death. Princess Nya nervously paces the room.

"Biggs, Wedge, let's close it up. We're going in. We're going in full throttle." Lloyd orders.

The horizon twists as Wedge begins to pull out.

"Right with you, boss."

The two X-wings peel off against a background of stars and dive toward the Garmatron.

"Lloyd, at that speed will you be able to pull out in time?" Biggs asks.

"It'll be just like Beggar's Canyon back home." Lloyd answers.

The three X-wings move in, unleashing a barrage of laserfire. Laserbolts are returned from the Garmatron. Lloyd's lifelong friend struggles with his controls.

"We'll stay back far enough to cover you."

Flak and laserbolts flash outside Lloyd's cockpit window.

"My scope shows the tower, but I can't see the exhaust port! Are you sure the computer can hit it?" Lloyd asks.

The Garmatron laser cannon slowly rotates as it shoots  
>laserbolts.<p>

Lloyd looks around for the Imperial TIE fighters. He thinks for a moment and then moves his targeting device into position.

"Watch yourself! Increase speed full throttle!" Lloyd orders.

Wedge looks excitedly about for any sign of the TIE fighters.

"What about the tower?" Wedge asks.

"You worry about those fighters! I'll worry about the tower!" Lloyd says.

Lloyd's X-wing streaks through the trench, firing lasers. Lloyd breaks into a nervous sweat as the laserfire is returned, knicking one of his wings close to the engine.

"C2...that, that stabilizer's broken loose again! See if you can't lock it down!" Lloyd yells.

C2 works to repair the damages. The canyon wall rushes by in the background, making his delicate task seem even more precarious.

Two laser cannons are firing on the Rebel fighters. Wedge looks up and sees the TIE ships. Lloyd's targeting device marks off the distance to the target. Garmadon and his wingmen zoom closer.

Garmadon adjusts his controls and fires laserbolts at two X-wings flying down the trench. He scores a direct hit on Wedge.

Nya and the others are grouped around the computer board.

"I'm hit! I can't stay with you." Wedge yells.

"Get clear, Wedge." Lloyd orders.

"You can't do any more good back there!" Biggs yells back.

Wedge pulls his crippled X-wing back away from the battle.

Garmadon watches the escape but issues a command to his wingmen.

"Let him go! Stay on the leader!" Garmadon orders.

Lloyd's X-wing speeds down the trench; the three TIE fighters, still in perfect unbroken formation, tail close behind. Biggs looks around at the TIE fighters. He is worried.

"Hurry, Lloyd, they're coming in much faster this time. I can't hold them!"

The three TIE fighters move ever closer, closing in on Lloyd and Biggs.

Lloyd looks back anxiously at little C2.

"C2, try and increase the power!"

Ignoring the bumpy ride, flak, and lasers, a beeping C2 struggles to increase the power, his dome turning from side to side.

**2 more chapters left, then my first story is done! When it is finished, do you guys want the next episode?**


	16. The Garmatron Is Gone

**Disclaimer: Me no owny the Masters of Spinjitzu or the Wars above the Stars.**

Stealthily, the TIE formation creeps closer. Garmadon adjusts his control stick.

Biggs looks around at the TIE fighters. Lloyd looks into his targeting device. He moves it away for a moment and ponders its use. He looks back into the computer targeter.

"Hurry up, Lloyd!" Biggs yells over his headset.

Garmadon and his wingmen race through the Garmaron trench. Biggs moves in to cover for Lloyd, but Garmadon gains on him. Biggs sees the TIE fighter aiming at him.

"Wait!"

Garmadon pushes the fire button on his controls. Biggs' cockpit explodes around him, lighting him in red. Biggs' ship bursts into a million flaming bits and scatters across the surface.

Nya and the others stare at the computer board.

Lloyd is stunned by Biggs' death. His eyes are watering, but his anger is also growing.

Grand Moff Kozu watches the projected target screen with satisfaction. The Garmatron intercom voice speaks.

"Rebel base, thirty seconds and closing."

Garmadon takes aim on Lloyd and talks to the wingmen.

"I'm on the leader."

Lloyd's ship streaks through the trench of the Garmatron.

Princess Nya returns her general's worried and doubtful glances with solid, grim determination. Z-3PO seems nervous.

"Hang on, C2!"

Lloyd concentrates on his targeting device. Three TIE fighters charge away down the trench toward Lloyd. Garmadon's finger's curls around the control stick. Lloyd adjusts the lens of his targeting device. Lloyd's ship charges down the trench. Lloyd lines up the yellow cross-hair lines of the targeting device's screen. He looks into the targeting device, then starts at a voice he hears.

"Use Spinjitzu, Lloyd."

The Garmatron trench zooms by. Lloyd looks up, then starts to look back into the targeting device. He has second thoughts.

"Let go, Lloyd." Wu's voice is heard.

A grim determination sweeps across Lloyd's face as he closes his eyes and starts to mumble Wu's training to himself. Lloyd's fighter streaks through the trench.

"Spinjitzu is strong with this one!" Garmadon says.

Garmadon follows Lloyd's X-wing down the trench.. Lloyd looks to the targeting device, then away as he hears Wu's voice.

"Lloyd, trust me."

Lloyd's hand reaches for the control panel and presses the button. The targeting device moves away.

Nya and the others stand watching the projected screen.

"His computer's off. Lloyd, you switched off your targeting computer. What's wrong?" Dodonna asked.

"Nothing. I'm all right." Lloyd answered.

Lloyd's ship streaks ever close to the exhaust port. Lloyd looks at the Garmatron surface streaking by. C2-D2 turns his head from side to side, beeping in anticipation. The three TIE fighters, manned by Garmadon and his two wingmen, follow Lloyd's X-wing down the trench.

Garmadon maneuvers his controls as he looks at his doomed target. He presses the fire buttons on his control sticks. Laserfire shoots toward Lloyd's X-wing fighter.

A large burst of Garmadon's laserfire engulfs C2. The arms go limp on the smoking little droid as he makes a high-pitched sound.

"AAAHHH! You dick!"

Lloyd looks frantically back over his shoulder at C2. Smoke billows out around little C2 and sparks begin to fly.

"I've lost C2!" Lloyd yells/

C2's beeping sounds die out.

"I can't die. I'm to important to both the show and movie..."

Nya and the others stare intently at the projected screen, while 3PO watches the Princess. Lights representing the Garmatron and targets glow brightly.

"The Garmatron has cleared the planet. The Garmatron has cleared the planet." The Rebel Base voice repeated.

Kozu glares at the projected target screen.

"Rebel base, in range." The intercom voice of the Garmatron says.

"You may fire when ready." Kozu replies.

"Commence primary ignition."

An officer reaches up and pushes buttons on the control panel, as green lighted buttons turn to red.

The three TIE fighters zoom down the Garmatron trench in pursuit of Lloyd, never breaking formation. Lloyd looks anxiously at the exhaust port. Garmadon adjusts his control sticks, checking his projected targeting screen. Lloyd's ship barrels down the trench. Garmadon's targeting computer swings around into position. Garmadon takes careful aim on Lloyd's X-wing fighter.

"I have you now." Garmadon says coldly.

He pushes the fire buttons.

The three TIE fighters move in on Lloyd. As Garmadon's center fighter unleashes a volley of laserfire, one of the TIE ships at his side is hit and explodes into flame. The two remaining ships continue to move in. Lloyd looks about, wondering whose laserfire destroyed Garmadon's wingman.

Garmadon is taken by surprise, and looks out from his cockpit.

"What!?"

Garmadon's wingman searches around him trying to locate the unknown attacker.

Jay and Kaibacca grin from ear to ear.

"Yahoo!" Jay yells.

The Destiny's Bounty heads right at the two TIE fighters. It's a collision course. The wingman spots the pirateship coming at him and warns the Dark Lord.

"Look out!"

Garmadon's wingman panics at the sight of the oncoming pirate starship and veers radically to one side, colliding with Garmadon's TIE fighter in the process. The last wingman crashes into the side wall of the trench and explodes. Garmadon's damaged ship spins out of the trench with a damaged wing.

Garmadon's ship spins out of control with a bent solar fin, heading for deep space. Garmadon turns round and round in circles as his ship spins into space.

Jay's ship moves in toward the Death Star trench. Jay, smiling, speaks to Lloyd over his headset mike. Nya and the others listen to Jay's transmission.

"You're all clear, kid. Now let's blow this thing and go home!"

Lloyd looks up and smiles. He concentrates on the exhaust port, then fires his laser torpedoes.

Lloyd's torpedoes shoot toward the port and seems to simply disappear into the surface and not explode. But the shots do find their mark and have gone into the exhaust port and are heading for the main reactor.

Lloyd throws his head back in relief.

An Imperial soldier runs to the control panel board and pulls the attack lever as the board behind him lights up.

"Stand by to fire at Rebel base." An officer announces.

Two X-wings, a Y-wing, and the pirateship race toward Yavin in the distance.

Several Imperial soldiers, flanking a pensive Grand Moff Kozu, busily push control levers and buttons.

"Standing by."

The rumble of a distant explosion begins.

The Rebel ships race out of sight, leaving the moon-like Garmatron alone against a blanket of stars. Several small flashes appear on the surface. The Garmatron bursts into a supernova, creating a spectacular heavenly display.

"Great shot, kid. That was one in a million." Jay tells Lloyd.

Lloyd is at ease, and his eyes are closed.

"Remember, Spinjitzu will be with you...always." Wu's voice is heard by Lloyd.

Garmadon's ship rocks back, forth and spins off into space. 


	17. Medals For Everyone

**Happy May the 4th-Also known as Star Wars Day! Let's finish this thing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or Star Wars**

The Rebel ships race toward the fourth moon of Yavin.

Lloyd climbs out of his starship fighter and is cheered by a throng of ground crew and pilots. Lloyd climbs down the ladder as they all welcome him with laughter, cheers, and shouting. Princess Nya rushes toward him.

"Lloyd! Lloyd! Lloyd!"

She throws her arms around Lloyd and hugs him as they dance around in a circle. Jay runs in toward Lloyd and they embrace one another, slapping each other on the back.

"Hey! Hey!" Jay yelled.

"I knew you'd come back! I just knew it!" Lloyd said excitedly.

"Well, I wasn't gonna let you get all the credit and take all the reward." Jay told him.

Lloyd and Jay look at one another, as Jay playfully shoves at Lloyd's face. Nya moves in between them.

"Hey, I knew there was more to you than money." Nya said to Jay kissing his cheek.

Lloyd looks toward the ship.

LUKE: Oh, no!

The fried little C2-D2 is lifted off the back of the fighter and carried off under the worried eyes of Z-3PO.

"Oh no guys, I'm fine. You keep celebrating while I die." C2 said angry.

"Oh, my! C2! Can you hear me? Say something!" Z-3PO said to his companion.

"Don't let them turn me into a batterty Z!" C2 told him.

"You can repair him, can't you?" 3PO asked a mechanic.

"We'll get to work on him right away." The mehanic told him.

"You must repair him! Sir, if any of my circuits or gears will help, I'll gladly donate them." Z-3PO told the mechanic.

"He'll be all right." Lloyd reassured him before walking off with Jay and Nya.

Lloyd, Jay, and Kaibacca enter the huge ruins of the main temple. Hundreds of troops are lined up in neat rows. Banners are flying and at the far end stands a vision in white, the beautiful young Senator Nya. Lloyd and the others solemnly march up the long aisle and kneel before Senator Nya. From one side of the temple marches a shined-up and fully repaired C2-D2. He waddles up to the group and stands next to an equally pristine Z-3PO, who is rather awestruck by the whole event. Dodonna and several other dignitaries sit on the left of the Princess Nya. Nya is dressed in a long white dress and is staggeringly beautiful. She rises and places a gold medallion around Jay's neck who winks at her. She then repeats the ceremony with Lloyd, who is moved by the event. They turn and face the assembled troops, who all bow before them.

Chewbacca growls

"We are a team of badasses aren't we?"

C2 beeps with happiness.

"You got that right!"

THE END

**Well that's the first movie done. Expect Empire Strikes Back very soon!**

**Read and Review**


End file.
